Diary
by Maria14
Summary: Lorelai was always afraid to see what was right in front of her. But when she's forced to open her eyes, maybe what she sees won't be so scary. Maybe it's what she's wanted all along.
1. Just Like Heaven

**Diary**

**Summary: "On any other day she would appreciate such an amazing love song, but not today. Today she was in 'sit on the couch all day and wallow in a pint of ben and jerrys' mode." Set after Jason and Lorelai break up and Lorelai looks through her diary.**

**A/N: So I'm starting yet another fanfiction...Right now I have another Gilmore Girls story up that is called 'Stand Still.' Don't worry, that is going to get finished. I'm practically done writing all of it anyway, I just have to get around the posting the rest of it...But anyway you should check it out. It's one of those 'Lorelai and Luke break up and Lorelai leaves but comes back many years later' type of stories...But check this one out, it's a little bit different then the others and you might like it. **

**So if youdon't know, I love getting reviews, they are like cookies, or flowers. So, please give me something to look forward to when I get on the computer. Good or bad, I'd like everyones opinions. I want to write something worth reading so please leave any suggestions.**

* * *

Lorelai Gilmore walked in through her front door, dropped her bag on the floor and ran to her bedroom. His words repeated through his head...How could he just leave like this? Sure, she knew that she didn't love Jason, she knew he wasn't _the one._ She knew she was in the relationship for all of the wrong reasons, only doing it to make her mother angry...but he just ran off. He just left her in order to save his buisness. Who does that?

She flipped on the radio. Just Like Heaven by the Cure came on. It was such a great love song and on any other day she would appreciate such an amazing long song, but not today. Today she was going to be in her 'sit on the couch all day long and wallow in a pint of ben and jerry's ice cream' mode.

She kicked off her heels and then began to go through her closet trying to find something more comfortible to wear.

Then suddenly a box fell off of the shelf and landed by her feet. It tipped over causing its contents to fall out. She began to pick the things up. There was a photo album and a few movies. But then she saw that big pink book. She remembered the last time she had written in it. It was after Rory went to Yale, the last time she was feeling this lonely.

She grabbed a pen that was sitting on her night table and flipped to an empty page, she was ready to write.

She thought for awhile and then put the pen down. She had nothing to write. What was she going to say? _'UHh dear diary, well here's another time in my life where I can look back on and say 'Lorelai what were you thinking? Dating Digger? Stupid, stupid, stupid.' Well Jason a.k.a Digger broke up with me today. I guess I just couldn't compete with his job...I guess my lingerie just wanted slutty enough... Who knows...But he's gone. It's just another one of those stupid Lorelai moments in my life.'_

She sat back in her bed, relaxed in her pillow and flipped to the begginning of the big pink book.

_Dear Diary,_

_How weird is this? Lorelai Gilmore doesn't keep a diary... She doesn't have any meaningful thoughts that anyone including herself would want to read. But here she is writing in this big pink book. It's so big and intimidating. I wonder if I will ever fill up the entire book. Well it's something to put on my New Years Resolution List at school. You know you cool when your in the beginning of yoursophomore yearand they still make you have a new years resolution list..._

_Anyway, I finally had sex with Christopher tonight. It wasn't all I thought it would be. You know they completely mislead you in the movies and tv shows when people have sex and they have that perfect sex lighting, you know that dimmed light that is just right. And when they have that soft, slow music and the blankets that match the girl's skin perfectly and how the woman always has perfecthair evenaftershe's had sex. But...it was still nice and Emily would freak out if she found out...I almost want to tell her just so I could see her face. But then she'd lock me up in a tower and I'd have to grow very long hair so that people coulduse my hair as a ladder to come and visit me, and after that the satisfaction of her face might not be as great._

_I'm not really sure how this diary things works, am Isupposed to say the date, am I actually supposed to say 'dear diary' in the begginning or is that just some wierd thing they only do in movies? And how am I supposed to end it? Do I sign my name or do I just stop writing..._

_Richard is home, I better go._

_Lorelai?_

_Oh and it's December 15th._

Lorelai flipped a few pages ahead.

_May 7th_

_Well, today Christopher and I sat on the stairs and listened to our parents plan out our entire lives. Christopher said it sounded OK, but he's crazy...I can't livelike that. I don't want to live with a plan, especially if it's Richard and Emily's plan._

_I'm now officially one month and one week pregnant. _

_It's weird to think about. I wonder if my baby will look like me, if it will be a boy or a girl, what will their name be? Will my baby like me? Will Ibecome Emily or will I be that soccerMom that hands out the popsicles after practice? Will I be the working Mom or will I be theone whostays home all day and makes cookies? Who am I kidding? I can't make cookies._

_Lorelai_

Loreali smiled at herself all those years ago. She remembered the day she wrote this. She sat in the memories for a few more minutesbut then she flipped past atleast 20 pages and began to read.

_January 7th_

_Well, I finally did it. I couldn't survive one more second with the Gilmore's. I took Rory and I ran away. I ended up in this crazy place, it's like a fairytale. Everyone here acts like they just escaped from a mental hospital or something. They allare crazy, but loveable...and they are all very welcoming. _

_It was like a movie, where the poor, coldgirl with the small baby in her arms show up at a random doorstep. That's what I did. I was the poor girl in the movie...I showed up at a random doorstep and I got a job as a maid in an Inn and a nice little home in a potting shed...I know, right? Lorelai Gilmore sleeping in a potting shed, crazy right? I didn't even want to sleep on a bench in Europe with Chrsitopher...But ever since Rory was bornI have changed._

_I needed a job andI needed a place to stay, andI landedmyself in the middle of a fairytale town called Stars Hollow._

_Stars Hollow is going to be my home. Anything is better than the Gilmore house where the maids changed so often you wouldn't even bother trying to remember their names because they would be gone the next day, where the dinner table was so long that you needed a telephone to ask Mom to pass the salad, where the whole place wreeked of Mom's expensive perfume and Brandi that never left the living room. Stars Hollow is much, muchbetter._

_Rory is crying,_

_Lorelai_

Again, she skipped 10 or 15 more pages.

_September 15_

_It's been awhile since I've written in here, I've just been busy with the Inn and with paiting the house and everything._

_So today my usual breakfast/coffee place, Westonswas closed. I almost had a breakdown in the middle of town. I mean, no note, no two weeks notice! I had no idea where to get my coffee, good coffee that is._

_But I took a chance, I went down the street to this place called Luke's Diner. I was late for work and I needed my coffee so I walked right up to the guy with the flippy paper and the pen and the backwards baseball cap and begged for coffee. He was annoyed with me and told me to sit down and wait. I sat down and looked through the paper. I got to the horoscope section and so then BING LIGHTBULB! I walked over to the backwards baseball cap man and asked him his birthday. He was a scorpio so I wrote him a little horoscope 'You will meet an annoying woman today, give her coffee and she'll go away.' So of course, he gave me coffee. Who could deny a pretty girl with the clever idea to write a horoscope, coffee?_

_That diner man was pretty hot, too. He had a great butt, too, and really pretty blue eyes. And he made the most amazing coffee I had ever had. I'm going there every single morning!_

_I have to go get Rory from school so I'll write later._

_Lorelai_

Lorelai laughed when she read that. She thought Luke was hot? Luke, hot, wow. Well...OK so maybe he was hot and he did have a great butt and great eyes. But they were such great friends, she could never think of him like that

...right?

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Soo...how was it? Worth continueing or not? I have it all planned out and I think it could be a pretty cool story...But tell me what you think!**

**I just watched tonights episode, 'Always a Godmother, Never a God.' I loved it, even though I think the whole Rory throwing that party was a waste of time. I loved the scene with Sookie and Luke where Sookie kept talking about his butt. I also loved the opening scene with Lorelai and Luke. I liked how Rory and Lorelai both asked Logan and Luke the same thing about if there dress will go with the baby. And the band scenes were pretty good, too. Anyway, pleasseeee REVIEW!**


	2. There She Goes

**Diary: Chapter Two- There she Goes...**

**Chap #2 Summary:** "**It was just a 'hey, hows it going? Wanna give me some coffee? I like your butt,' type of thing."**

**A/N: Well, thank you all for your wonderful reviews, I read them all. I love getting reviews, in case you hadn't figured that out. But anyway, I probably should be writing that english essay due on Tuesday, but I'm being a procrastinator and instead I'm writing chapter #2 of this story. **

**Just wanna thank everybody,**

**Shawnee89:** Well thank you! Glad you liked it!

**Ronata:** So I took your advice and here is my new chapter, tell me what you think of it.

**LorelaiAndLukeFan:** I like those types of stories. Sux you have to download the episodes, but this one was pretty good, hope you enjoy it and also my new chapter! Please review!

**lollysamantha:** Thank you! Hope you like my other GG story as well. Most of my other stories from other shows are pretty old, I don't like them as much. But anyways, please review this chapter, I'd love to know what you think!

**Luke Lover:** Thank you, I'll try! R&R!

**LLfreak8285**: Thanks! R&R!

**BluJPlover:** Yes he does. Haha. Thanks for the review, keep um comin' lol. Hope you like this new chapter!

**LukeandLorelai4ever:** Thanks! I'll try. I don't think you had to wait too long for this, so as a reward I'd love a review.

**orangesherbert7:** Thanks, I thought the idea was pretty original...But then last nightI was looking around the site and other stories and stuff, and yeah...not so original...Whatever. Mine story will turn out differently. Glad you liked it! Hope this chapter is good, too. R&R!

**javarox:** Thanks, I try. Lol. Hope you like this new chapter, too. Tell me whatcha think!

**tom:** Thanks. What can I say? I'm a fast typer...Plus I like never sleep, so I get home and what else is there to do very very late at night besides sit on the computer, turn on some music and write? I love writing anyway so it's not so hard to have two stories, plus I'm practically done writing Stand Still, so I needed something new to work on. Wow, anyway, thank you for the review, hope you like this.

**The27thGilmore:** Haha I'm looking forward to this FanClub you're starting. Since you asked so nicely I decided it was time to update the story. Thanks for the review!

**Anyways, I'm sure most of you just scrolled right past that, but I dunno, I like you all to know that I love getting your reviews. So, yeah... know that. Anyway, what you've all been waiting for,**

**Chapter #2:**

* * *

She knew she had to get out of the house. She had been reading her diary almost all night. She had started at the very begginning and finally got to where she had first met Luke and then she drifted to sleep, around 2 A.M 

She got up, got dressed and went to Luke's for some of that amazing coffee that she was suddenly craving.

"Hey," she said as she put her purse on the seat beside her at the counter.

"Hey." He said as he poured her coffee.

"Aww how'd you know?" She smiled referring to the coffee.

"Only eight years of serving you." He smiled back.

"Hey, do you remember how we first met?" Lorelai asked wondering if he remembered the day she had just been reading about.

"Uhhhhh...It was at Luke's right?" He said even though he remembered. Of course he remembered, how could he forget? He just didn't want to let her know that he still remembered. He wondered if she remembered.

"Yeah. It was that day that Weston's was closed and I was in a panic because I didn't know where else to get my coffee. I barged in here and annoyed the hell out of you until you yelled at me and told me sit and wait my turn...And then I gave you this horoscope and I told you to keep it because it would be good luck...Remember?" She asked.

"Yeah, It's coming back to me," he told her. She smiled.

"Do you still have it?" She asked him. "I mean it's OK if you don't, I won't get mad...I'm just wondering."

He hesistated for a few seconds not sure if he really wanted to tell her that he had kept it for eight years. But then he reached in his back pocket and took out his wallet. He opened it up and pulled out the tiny piece of paper and showed it to her.

"You kept it?" She smiled.

"Yup." He said. "You will meet an annoying woman today, give her coffee and she will go away..." he read aloud."You know...You never went away..." He told her.

"Well I didn't know your coffee would be this amazing. If you wanted me to leave you shouldn't have gotten me addicted to this cup of heaven." She told him.

"You mean that death in a cup your drinking?" He asked.

She nodded.

"That stuff will kill you, you know." He told her as he always did.

"Yeah I heard something about that..." She said.

He laughed.

"Shit, I have to go." She said as she looked at the clock. "I'll see you later?" she told him.

"Yeah... I'll miss you," He said sarcastically.

"I know you will...Tell you what, I'll walk in slow motion and then you can sing that song...There She Goes by the La's...You know? And you can watch me and just start to sing or hum, whichever you prefer. It will be just like a movie, you know? Like when the guy watches the beautiful girl walk down the beach and she has this amazing tan and her hair is all flowly. Or when the guy watches the beautiful girl drive away forever, or..." She said.

"Everything is a movie to you, isn't it?" He said interupting her.

"Yes." She said and then he watched her go out the door.

"There she goes... There she goes again..." she began to sing as she walked extra slow down the street and flipped her hair in the wind.

Once she had turned the corner she smiled to herself. She always enjoyed going to Luke's in the morning. The coffee was great, but she liked talking to Luke, too. She smiled when she remembered that diary entry she wrote about his butt. She laughed and walked to work still humming the song.

* * *

_March 8th_

_So I haven't written in awhile, Luke's old girlfriend Rachel came back to town. It's weird, I can't imagine them together. She is so I dont know. It seems like her life is so exciting, she takes pictures around the world, I mean she's probably seen a zebra up close and I dunnno, everything. Then there's Luke who, all day, just serves food to people like Kirk or physco coffee addicts lik me. They are so different, I guess opposites attract, right?_

_She keeps hinting that there is something between Luke and I. I heard her saying something about it to Taylor this morning.Whatever. She says she's going to stay for awhile. Luke doesn't seem too happy about it, I wonder why. I don't really know much about what happened with them all those years ago. Something about how she wanted to leave Stars Hollow and well, Luke, of course he stayed. _

_My mother tried to fix me up tonight. She was trying to get me with this guy whose mother is in the DAR with her. I escaped out the window, it was like deja vu. I had escaped through that window many times before, usually running from my mother trying to set me up with another Yale bound boy, or a fight between my mother and the maid, or I was just running... But this time my dad caught me, surprisingly he let me go, thank God! _

_And, Dean broke up with Rory. She was heart broken. I don't know what happened with them, but how could he do this to her on their 3 year anniversary? What a jerk. I thought he was such a great guy, guess I was wrong. I usuallly am. _

_Lorelai_

_March 15th_

_Well, today. Let's see, _

_I visited Max today. I'm not sure why, well yes I am. I missed him, a lot. So I went to see him. I think we're together._

_Rachel is still here._

_Luke tried to get in a fight with Dean. I know he had good intentions but Dean is 16 years old. I have to admit it was cute though, how Luke went all Dad-like on him and he got so mad. Luke really does care about Rory. It's cute._

_And Rory went to a party tonight, she came home crying. I don't know what happened, but I won't ask, not yet. She just needs to get over Dean first._

She flipped the page.

_April 26th_

_I can't really write much but, today was an interesting day, I spent most of with Rachel... She showed me this abandoned Inn. I'm so in love with it. But anyway, she asked me to put in a good word for her with Luke. I don't know why I have to do it. I don't know what I'm going to say. I'll just, I don't know, say something. "Hey, Luke, be nice to Rachel, she likes you and she has a nice rack and with your ass, you guys will have beautiful babies." I can just see his face after I say that. He'd probably blush or something. "Hey Luke, maybe you should give her a chance...Maybe she's changed." That sounds too cheesy, like too predictable.He would just ignore it anyway. I have no idea._

_I think she really likes Luke. I think she's really serious about him now. I don't know. He is a great guy, a really great guy._

Lorelai stopped reading. Why did she talk about Luke so much? Sure they were friends, great friends, but there is more about Luke in this then there is about Sookie or even Rory.

She shrugged and kept reading.

_May 10th_

_Well...I have no idea what just happened. I was just standing in my doorway with Max and Luke listening to them bitch at each other, I'm not really sure what was going on there. It defiantly seemed like two jealous boyfriends having a lil bitch fight in my front hall. They both were acting like jealous boyfriends. Luke is not a jealous boyfriend, he's not jealous and he's not my boyfriend, but I don't know that's the only way I can think to describe the way he acted tonight._

_Anyway,_

_Then Max and I started argueing about Luke and other things. He thought we used to be a couple. Why would he think that? Luke is just my Mr Backwards Baseball Cap, he feeds me, he gives me coffee in the morning, he's my friend. I mean, he feeds me! he gives me coffee! he is my hero! I want to break out in song everytime I see him. "Don't you know that your my herrrroooo..." Wow, I'm getting way off track..._

_But anyway, then we started yelling and __...well, one minute we were arguing and yelling and then he's like "I think we should get married." The words still give me chills. Married? Married to Max? Wow. I told him that an engagement had to have more than that, more than just a way to stop the yelling. He agreed and then today I come to work and there in the room are exactly one thousand daises. I called him up and he told me not to answer, to think about it first._

_Max. Me. Mrs Max Medina? Wow, Mrs Max Medina...Sure it has a ring to it, a really great ring...but, married? I was perfectly happy with how things were. Max is great, amazing even. He's a great guy, a nice guy. I mean he's Rory teacher...I just don't know how I feel about this, married? Ugh, just the word makes me start to twitch._

_Lorelai Gilmore doesn't do commitment, she's afraid of it. She doesn't even have the samecell phone ringtonefor more than a few weeks, let alone a husband? The only things I have ever commited to are Rory and going to Luke's every single day. I mean duh,Rory and I practically go to Luke's religously.That's all the commitment in my life, that's all the commitment I want..._

_It's just, Forever? That's a long, long time. But...He is a great guy... I just need to think about this._

Lorelai sighed when she read this. It was true, her only commitments were to Rory and of course going to Luke's every morning. And well, you could count her Friday Night Dinners, but that's only because she had to. She sighed because she knew what she was going to read next. She turned the page and read on.

_September 9th_

_I talked to Luke about marriage today. He gave me a lot to think about, but then I ended up saying yes to Max. I'm not really sure why, I mean why today. I just, well I just said yes. I really have no idea what made me say yes, especially today. But I did._

_I'm getting married. Oh God. I'm going to have to make room in my closet, and give him a key and someones going to have to park their car in the garage, either that or on the lawn. And are we going to have kids? Am I going to have to buy a mini van and put up a white picket fence in my front yard? Are we going to get a dog? Are we even going to live in Stars Hollow or are we going to live near Chilton?Married. Oh wow...I said this before and I'll say it again. Lorelai Victoria Gilmore is the queen of no commitments. I suck at commiting. Sure, I have my share of talents, I can curl my tongue and I can open a starburst in my mouth, but making commitments? That's not exactly my strong point, but, I guess that will all have to change now because... Lorelai Gilmore is getting married..._

_Lorelai_

She turned a few pages ahead.

_October 16th_

_Well, that's it. The wedding is off. I don't want to talk or write much about it. This isn't something I want to remember when I'm old, wrinkly and have blue hair. I don't want to be sitting in a rocking chair with tiny glasses that sit on my nose,reading this thinking about my life. I don't want to remember how I broke Max Medina's heart.Ijust, I kept thinking about what Luke said and what my mother said. I just kept thinking of the bachelorette party where I sat there listening to everyone talk about their husbands or boyfriends, and well, the rest is history._

_I guess I'll just have to go back to only commiting to Rory and Luke._

_Lorelai_

She stared at the page for awhile, reading the last line over and over again. She had to have meant to write Luke's Diner not just Luke. She just had a friend kind of commitment to Luke, just a 'hey, hows it going? Wanna give me some coffee? I like your butt' type of thing...They were just friends, it was his coffee she was commited to, or more like addicted to.

She sat back in her bed, reading the last couple of entries she had skipped over before. They were all about Max and how great he was, but they also were about her fears of commitment and marriage.

She began to wonder...

Maybe Max was the one but she had completely blown it because she was afraid. She knew she didn't love him, but maybe if she had given him a chance she could of. Maybe he was the one for her. Maybe if she had just married him they would have been happy. Maybe if she had just called of the wedding, but stayed with him things would have turned out OK. Maybe she would have been happy.

She grabbed her cell phone and then took out the phone book in her drawer. She flipped through it until she found his cell phone number.

She hesistated before calling him, but she finally did. It rang about six times before he picked up.

"Hello?" She heard his voice on the other line.

"Max, hi, it's Lorelai."

"Lorelai...Hi." He said. She could hear the confusion in his voice.

"I - um just wanted to see how you were," she said.

"Well, actually, I'm good." He said. "And how are you?"

"I'm good." She said. Then there was that ever so famous awkward silence between them.

"Umm...yeah..." Lorelai said. She had no clue what to say next, she wasn't sure why she called. She wished she would think before doing things like this. Why hadn't she thought of what to say to him, first?

"Yeah..." He said.

"I just, well... Do you think that, maybe I was just being stupid?Do you think I was running away from a good thing? Do you think things would have ended up OK, you know like... do you think we would have been happy?" She asked him not even truly realizing what she was saying until after it was said. She knew she had crossed the line, she couldn't just call him years later and ask him all of this. She knew it wasn't fair.

"Lorelai..." He sighed. She knew he had no idea what to say. "I'm over it, Lorelai... It's um, too late..." He said knowing how horrible it probably sounded. "It's just um, I'm engaged." He said hesitately.

"Engaged...Oh wow...Uh yeah I'm sorry, Max, I shouldn't have called. I'm not even really sure why I did- I was just- I was um, well I was reading an old diary...And yeah, you can guess the rest..."

He was silent.

"Bye, Max."

"Bye, Lorelai."

She sat there, staring into space for awhile. Then completely randomly, she got up, grabbed her coat and went out the door.

* * *

She had no ideawhere she was going. _'All that matters is where going.'_ She remembered the conversation she had with Rory when she left Max and they went on the roadtrip to Harvard. 

And then,she bumped into Luke. He was putting the trash out in the cans.

"What's it like to be married?" Lorelai asked before even saying hello.

"Lorelai? I'm busy." He told her.

"Is it fun? Is it hard? Is it even any different that just dating? I mean, of course it's different...I mean, marriage. Wow. But is it very different?What's it like?" She asked. She wasn't sure why she was even asking him this, it's not like she wanted to be married or anything. She was just asking...And he was just there.

"I doubt you could call what me and Nicole were, married..." He told her. She had forgotton, she had completely forgotton about the divorce. Poor Luke, she wished she hadn't brought it up. _Stupid Lorelai! Stupid, stupid, Lorelai._

"Sorry..." She apologized.

"No, it's fine. Don't worry about it... Hey you didn't come by for your usual nightime coffee fix." He told her.

"What do you stalk me? I bet you watch me and keep track of my caffeine needs, you probably have a chart and everything. You get Kirk to snap pictures of my ass when I'm not looking and soon I'll turn around and you'll be watching me through my window. I'll go up to your apartment and find tons of pictures of me plastered all over the wall..." She babbled on having no idea what she was even talking about, she was still thinking about her diary.

"No...I- I just, you always come in before I close..." He said. She loved when she made him nervous, it was so cute. _Cute? Oh God, Lorelai stop saying that Luke is cute._

"Well, how much would you hate me if I came by now?" She asked hoping he would let her, she was craving some of his coffee now.

"I don't mind." He told her.

"Great. Let's go."

She opened the door and put her purse down on the table.

"Hey." She said as she sat down. He came over to her with a hot pot of coffee. He poured it in her cup and sat across from her.

"Hey," he said.

"So aren't you going to ask me why I didn't come by tonight?" Lorelai asked, she wanted to talk to somebody and well...she kne Luke would listen.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't really care."

"Luke!" She gasped.

"Oh fine... Why didn't you come by Lorelai?" he asked pretending to care even though, he really did.

"Well...I told you how Jason and I broke up." Suddenly he sat up straighter, like she had actually caught his attention.

"No." He answered.

"Oh, well we did... But anyway, I came home and I found my old diary...Well fine, it's not that old. I haven't written in it in a few months, though. So I started reading it and I guess I just lost track of time and then well I called Max and then I went for a walk and ended up here." She said.

"You keep a diary?" He laughed.

"Yes... And I even wrote about the day I first met you." She told him.

"Oh, so that's why you asked about it today." He said.

"Yup. Don't you want to know what I said about you?" She asked.

"Sure." He said casuallyeven though he was dying to know.

"Welll..." She thought for a long time. "I said I liked your butt." She smiled at him.

He raised his eyebrow. "Gee thanks." He said sarcastically.

"I knew you'd appreciate that." She smiled at him.

"Soo what's with all the marriage questions?" He asked her after a small silence.

"Well, I was reading about my engagement with Max and I don't know, I was just thinking about it." She said.

"So, I'm guessing that's why you called Max, too." Luke said.

She nodded. "He's engaged."

"Oh..." He said not really knowing how to respond.

"Why didn't you just ask Sookie?" He changed the subject.

"I don't know." She shrugged and then smiled at him. They sat in silence for a few minutes but neither of them seemed to care. They were just smiling at each other, every once in awhile Lorelai would take a sip of her coffee.

Luke finally broke the silence. "Well, I better go, I have early deliveries tomorrow," he said even though he didn't really want her to leave.

"OK." She said getting up and grabbing her purse. "Bye." She smiled.

"Bye," he smiled back. He opened the door for her and watched her start down the street. "There she goes..." She sang softly, but loud enough for him to hear.

She turned around and flashed him a smile and he waved goodbye.

* * *

**Hmmm...Soo... Tell me what you think guys! Suggestions always appreciated!**

**Yeah, I don't really know why I did that 'There she goes' thing in there, but well, I was listening to the song and I was like, OK. And well since I had the song, JUst Like Heaven in the first chapter I just kind of decided to make these chapters have song titles, who knows I might do it again. It's a lot easier than trying to find something creative lol. Anyways.**

**It's hard to explain but I was really stuck on this chapter. I know exactly what I want to write and how I want this story to turn out, but for some reason I was pretty stuck on this chapter. So, I hope it didn't suck too bad. Please tell me whatcha think, good or bad.**

**Oh and if you care I posted the newest chapter of Stand Still about 10 minutes ago, so check it out!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Hello I Love You

**Diary - Chapter Three: Hello, I Love You**

**Chapter #3 Summary:** "Thanks. And maybe you could, you know, put some lip gloss on, maybe a skirt or something. I have one of her bras that you could stuff it with socks."

**A/N: Well, I am in a pretty good mood right now since the Patriots beat the Falcons so I'm going to start and hopefully finish chapter # 3 of this story. **

**Thanks so much to all my reviewers! I love getting them all. **

**Thanks to LorelaiAndLukeFan, LukeandLorelai4ever, BluJPlover, orangesherbert7, lollysamantha, Ronata, nicole, lukelorelai-en, LLfreak8285, Kiss And Make Up, and Sammi!**

**I loved all of your reviews. Thanks so much!**

* * *

**She sat down on her couch and opened up the big pink book and began trying to find where she left off. She had been trying to forget about the diary, she had tried watching movies but she couldn't get her thoughts off of her diary. She had tried watching The Other Sister but she quickly turned it off and went upstairs to find that big, pink book.**

_November 27th,_

_Well, I went on my first date since I broke up with Max. Sookie told me to do it, and well I was stupid and I listened. Now I'm never going to live it down. I went out with Paul from my buisness class. He's is a lot younger than me. And well I saw him at the diner with his parents today and now everyone knows. Everyone in town is making fun of me, telling me to date someone my own age. Luke, especially is being mean to me. I told Sookie about it and she gave me this long lecture about how Luke loves me and he has had to wait around for me and see me go through the engagement and then break it off, then he sees me dating some kid. Sookie said that he is mad because I'll date anyone but him. I think that's pretty stupid. Luke and I are just friends, why does everybody think we are more than that? I mean, I guess we flirt...but it's just flirting, I just go in there and flirt my way into getting some coffee. It's starting to bug me how everybody says that stuff about Luke and me. It's stupid._

_Anyways, I went to see Rory and some of her classmates do Roman and Juliet. Wow, that Paris...What can I even say about her? Man, she just needs pills or something. She's crazy. _

_So, yeah I think I'm done dating for awhile. _

_Lorelai_

She closed her eyes and leaned back in the couch. She remembered that day and her stupid decision to date Paul. But Sookie had been right, she did need to go out and date, just not guys who are that young.

She opened her eyes and turned a few pages.

_Feburary 5th_

_Miss Pattie is trying to set me up. I've become that low. She had all these men at the basket bidding and they were bidding for my basket. I ran to Luke and made him buy my basket. We had lunch, it was nice. _

_Sookie and Jackson are getting married._

_Rory has two guys going after her. She doesn't really see it but Jess is totally going for her, and then there's Dean._

_Why am I like the only single person I know?_

_Oh God, Miss Pattie is trying to set me up...I'm doomed. Maybe I'll tell her I'm a lesbian...But then she'd probably just find girls for me and that'd be even worse. Maybe I'll pretend I'll have a boyfriend...That probably won't work for long. I'm screwed._

_Lorelai_

Lorelai sighed. She really did need to find somebody. Sure, she had just gotten out of a relationship, but it wasn't a serious one. They just had sex and upset her mother together. She didn't have many feelings for Jason, she just liked having someone to hang out with when Rory was in college.

* * *

"Do you have any single guys you want to set me up with?" Lorelai asked Luke later that night. 

"Why?"

She sighed. "I don't like being single, it's boring."

"There's always Kirk," He joked.

"Isn't he still with Lulu?" Lorelai asked ignoring his joke.

"Were you seriously considering going out with Kirk if he was single?" Luke laughed.

Lorelai sat down on the stool.

"Oh, God. I just...Oh, God. I need coffee." She said.

"You're crazy enough tonight, you don't need coffee." He said.

"I neeeed coffee!" She begged.

"No."

"C'mon, I'll sing for it! What do you wanna hear? You like the Doors? OK...C'monnn babbyy lighttt my fireeee..." She began to sing.

"Lorelai..." Luke started.

"No? How about...Hellooo, I love youu, won't you telll me youur nammee?" She began to sing.

"Lorelai! Stop." He said.

"Coffee, please?" She begged.

"Fine. Here." He slid the cup full of coffee over to her.

"Thank you!" She said and began to sip her coffee.

"So, why do you want to go out with Kirk?" He asked smiling.

"I don't, it was just a temporary moment of insanity. I'm fine now." She said.

"OK..."

"I just don't like being single. It's no fun. You just go to work and then you come home and you sit there. But when you have a boyfriend or your dating you atleast have somebody to hang out with. See, I used to have Rory to hang out with, but now she's off being smart at Yale." Lorelai said.

"Well, I'll hang out with you sometime, OK? I know I'm not the same as Rory, but I'll bring a book and try to pretend." Luke said.

Lorelai laughed. "Thanks. And maybe you could, you know, put some lip gloss on, maybe a skirt or something. I have one of her bras that you could stuff it with socks." Lorelai smiled.

"Then maybe I'll shave my legs," he said.

"Good idea, but maybe you should start with your face." She said.

"Maybe."

"Sooo... I was reading my diary again." Lorelai said.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Remember when Miss Pattie was trying to set me up and I made you buy my basket?" She asked.

"Yup. You still owe me $50 by the way." He smiled.

"You know you liked having lunch with me, I think that's worth $50," Lorelai teased.

"Yeah, sure." He rolled his eyes.

"I seem to remember you saying 'This is nice'." Lorelai smiled.

"Whatever."

"You know you liked it, Luke!" Lorelai said.

"OK. Whatever. Don't you have a boyfriend to go find?" He asked.

"Coffee is my boyfriend," she smiled.

"You've defiantly had too much caffeine today," he said trying to take the cup away from her.

"Mine!" She said pulling the cup out of his reach.

He laughed.

"You're crazy!"

"And you're beautiful!" She told him smiling.

He raised his eye brow.

"What? Haven't you ever seenn...Oh nevermind. It's from a movie, Luke." She said.

"Okay." He said "Well I'll leave you alone with your boyfriend. I have early deliveries tomorrow. Lock the door when you leave?" He asked.

She nodded and he went upstairs.

She smiled. She had come here pretty sad, but Luke could always cheer her up. She smiled again and sipped her coffee.

* * *

**Soooo...it's not my best chapter yet, but I'm trying to do this a certain way and it's complicated. So I had to do it like this.**

**Suggestions wanted!**

**Yet another song title. It's easier this way, so I might keep it up with this story. I updated Stand Still so check it out. Also I'll probably update Season 6 My Way sometime today or this week.**

**Please review!**


	4. California Girls

**Diary- Chapter Four: Calafornia Girls**

**Summary:** "He's not the one. He wasn't all those years ago and he still isn't" Set after Jason and Lorelai break up...Lorelai looks through her diary.

**Ronata:** Thank you! Hope you enjoy this chapter...R&R!

**SAGRA05:** Yes I love the Patriots! I live in New England and I've been to a few of their games since my uncle has season tickets. Anyways, thanks so much for the review. Enjoy this chapter!

**lollysamantha:** Yeah I love the Pats so much, I'm a hugee fan! I've been to a bunch of their games since my uncle has season tickets. Anyways, thanks! Glad you like my story. Enjoy!

**LLfreak8285:** Thanks! Sorrry the update took a little bit longer than they usually do. Enjoy!

**javarox:**Haha thanks! 

**tom:** Thanks! Yeah I don't like stories that rush into things soo I didn't wanna write something that did. Thanks again!

**orangesherbert7:** Thanks! R&R!

**Lorelai Gilmore46:** Ahh that sucks! If your still looking on how to accept annoymas reviews...you just go into the review section and then at the top where it says anonymas click on that, and than enable it. Hope that helps!

**Sammi:** 4 stars, that's pretty sweet, thanks!

**idolizelorelai13:** Thanks!

**The27thGilmore:** Thanks so much! Hope you enjoy this chapter, too.

**A/N: Thanks to all of my beautiful reviewers. **

* * *

Lorelai Gilmore sat at her kitchen table, sipping a hot cup of coffee. It was early, but she couldn't sleep so of course, she grabbed the big, pink book. She opened it to where she left off, and then she skipped ahead a few pages. 

_June 18th_

_Well I'm prepared for the worst summer of my entire life. I think this one will even beat the summer that my parents went on vacation and left me with that Nanny who couldn't speak English and always made me that disgusting Indian foodwith the horrible smell. And while she cooked the food she would blastCalifornia Girls by the Beach Boys, over and over, and now whenever Ican't hear the song withoutthinking about that smell.It could even beat the summer when I got my period at Susie Erics pool party and it got all over my pretty white skirt and then I had to sit inside on a chair by the snack table for 3 hours eating bag after bag of chips,until my Mom picked me up. It could probably beat the summer I got food poisoning on that cruise and sat in the room, alone, throwing up for about 10 days straight._

_Yes, this summer will just about be the suckiest one yet._

_Explanation? Well...I'd be happy to..._

_It pretty much started when Christopher came to town...I should have known that this would be bad. When has Christopher coming to town ever led to good things?Never! That's when.Anyways, he came to town just in time for Sookie's wedding. And well, he told me that him and Sherri were breaking up and blah blah blah. Soo...We'll...I slept with him. I know, stupid, stupid Lorelai. When will she ever learn? _

_Christopher is like my bad habit...I say 'never again' but then he comes back and of course...I do it again. I invited him to Sookie's wedding and then we slept together...He said he wanted to do it...He wanted to have 'us'. I was sofrickin' stupid to believe him. But, like I said, he's my bad habit. Anyway, everything was going to be amazing, I was so happy and shit. Then Sherri calls and within moments it all changed._

_Sherri is pregnant. And now Christopher decides to do the right thing, he decides 'hey maybe I'll go and be a father this time.' So, he's gone. That amazing, 'supposed to be different', relationship we were going to have lasted about 3 hours and then it came crashing down. He acted sad, maybe he was...But, I don't know. It just seemed so familiar. Christopher coming and saying things would be different, saying he'd be there, saying that he wanted to be there, and I would believe him only to have him leave me again. Wow, I'm pathetic. I really, truly thought this time would be different. I believed him. I always do, but this time was different, I really, really believed him._

_Now he wants to experience it. He wants to be a father, he wants to be through the whole thing. Now he decides to grow up and be there, but not with me...with her. It should have been me..._

_Oh, and to top it all off, Rory decided to go away to D.C for the summer. So now I will be completely alone. Not just sad and wallowing over Christopher, but completely alone. I'll be one of those losers sitting at home doing absolutely nothing all night. _

_This is going to be one boring, sucky summer._

_Lorelai._

It broke her heart to read this, she hated thinking about that summer. She hated thinking about Sherri and the baby and Christopher. Sure, things had worked out...She thought...

She shrugged and kept reading

_June 29th_

_I just can't stop thinking about it. I know it's not Sherri's fault, but I hate her. I hate her! It should have been me! _

_I hate this. I hate doing this over a guy, especially when that guy is Christopher. I guess I just had thought we would end up together. He's Rory's father, I'm her mother...It would have been a pretty little picture. We would have been a family. Mother, Father, Daughter...I wanted that. I wanted a family._

_He is the reason that I can't have a normal, commited relationship, isn't he?_

_He's the reason I didn't marry Max...I mean I did call him at my bachlorette party, not Max. He's why I didn't get married...why I can't commit._

_I guess I just hoped that he could be the one, that we could have that nice little family together. That hope is probably the reason my relationships never work.I'm always hoping that he'll come back for good, so I'm afraid to commit._

_God, why am I so screwed up?_

_Lorelai_

She sighed. She hated reading this, but what she hated even more was, reading it and thinking that maybe she had been right. Maybe he was the reason that none of her relationships had ever worked out. Maybe she didn't want to commit because she subconsiously hoped he would come back to her. She closed the book, shut and walked around the house. She didn't know what she was looking for or why she was just randomly wandering around the house, but she didn't want to read anymore.

After a while she slipped on her shoes and her coat and headed off to Luke's.

* * *

"Hey," she said as she opened the door. The diner was completely empty, it wasn't even really open yet. 

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Coffee?" She smiled.

"It's not even 6 o'clock." He said checking his watch.

"The early bird catches the worm." She shrugged as she sat at the counter.

"OK..."

"Actually, I just didn't feel like being alone and your the only other person I know whose awake at this hour." She said taking a sip of her coffee.

"OK..." He said, still confused.

"You've met Christopher, right?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said not really sure where this was going.

"What do you think of him?" She asked.

"Well...I don't know..." He said.

"For me, I mean. Do you think that he might be the one? That the reason none of my other relationships work out is because I'm supposed to be with him...That I don't commit because I only want him?" She asked. It was early, she was tired, she didn't really know what she was saying.

"Lorelai...He had his chance, plenty of chances, actually. Any guy who gives up a chance like that is crazy. He treats you like shit, Lorelai... He's not the one. He wasn't all those years ago and he still isn't." Luke said as he threw his cloth down on the counter.

Lorelai looked up at him, silent. She looked deep into his eyes, trying to figure out if he was just saying that or if he really meant it.

He looked away, avoiding her beautiful blue eyes.

"You'll find 'the one' someday, but it's not him." Luke grunted as he started wiping down the tables again.

Lorelai smiled. "You really think so?" She asked. She sounded like a little kid on Christmas Eve asking her parents if they really thought Santa would eat her cookies, but she just wanted him to tell her that he really did believe what he had just said.

"Yeah." He shrugged.

"So...How's being divorced?" She asked.

He shrugged again, still looking at the counter that he was wiping down.

"There's Dr. Phil books in our future, my friend" She told him.

He looked up at her andnodded.

"Well I better get going. I have 3 hours of sleeping time before I have to be at the Inn to look over some paint swatches for the dining room." Lorelai said.

"Bye." He said.

"Bye." She smiled and went out the door.

How could he always make her feel so much better? She would come in the diner in a horrible mood and he could always make her feel so much better. How did he do it?

* * *

**I know this chapter was a little bit short, but I figure this is the best place to end it. I know it took a little bit longer to update this then it usually does. Sorry, but I did update Stand Still so go check that out if you haven't yet.**

**I know all the titles and stuff are really random...But I dunnno, I just feel like making it that way, so hope you don't mind.**

**Anyways,**

**hope you guys are liking this so far.**

**Please review! You know you wanna...**


	5. Shining Flannel

**Diary- Shining Flannel**

Of course...A nice thank you to my wonderful reviewers

**lukelorelai-en:** Your welcome, I guess...

**lollysamantha:** Cool, and yes I do...

**orangesherbert7:** Glad you like. Yeah, well we all know Luke hates Chris, right?

**javarox:** HAHA.

**LLfreak8285:** Yes, I know, the chapters aren't too long...But sometimes I just don't know what else to write...

**SAGRA05:** Yuppp. I love going. It's awesome.

**Luke'sGirl:** Don't worry, I am too. They will!

**gilmoregirlsfanatic:** It took a little longer than I expected, but here it is

**Mirax Corran:** Thank you!

* * *

_October 1st_

_So ...I don't even know..._

_Kirk asked me out on a date today. _

_Something to do with Luke. __I don't know._

_I'm a little bit horrified at the moment..._

_It's Kirk..._

_He still lives with his mother, he's still in the boy scouts, he collects things you find at the bottom of a cereal box...He doesn't step on cracks because he truly thinks they will break his mother's back... He probably wears footie pajamas and spider man underwear..._

_Ugh, anways..._

_I haven't written in awhile. The summer. Well...I don't want to talk about it...It just sucked. It was how I expected to be. I was lonely without Rory. I did spend a lot of time with Luke, though. And that was nice. He always cheers me up, and makes me laugh. So, it was good. That was the only good part._

_I had this weird dream, though. I woke up to a million alarm clocks and then I went downstairs and Luke was there, making me breakfast. He handed me some coffee, but it was decaf. Then, I ran around trying to find my coffee, cuz he hid it. Then, I found it, and we went over the grocery list, and he started talking to my stomach, because, wellI was pregnant...Twins...With Luke...Cuz we were married. Yup, Me- Luke- Married. And we kissed..._

_It's confusing. I tried to get Rory to analyze it, but she was no help._

_She says it's all about Christopher and his baby and Sherri. I don't know. Stupid dreams..._

_Lorelai_

Lorelai sighed. The dream. The one where she was married to Luke and they were having twins...Oh God...

She flipped the page.

_October 20th_

_Nothing much to report here...Luke fixed the oven today...That's about it. _

_Wow. My life is exciting. I should have my owe reality tv show..._

_And next week...Luke fixes the oven! (says in announcer voice tone)_

_Oh boy._

_Lorelai_

She rolled her eyes and read on.

_November 11th_

_The Stars Hollow Dance Marathon._

_I spent days, weeks, months! trying to find the perfect dance partner...The one who I could win_ _with this year...I could finally beat Kirk...It wasn't going to be another Henry Ho-Ho McAphie the third type of incident again. I was going to have the perfect dance partner. And some Mcdonald's apple pie in my back pocket,just in case..._

_Rory._

_It was going to be perfect. She wouldn't back out on me, not Rory, not my own flesh and blood._

_And, it was going great...But then Jess shows up...Dean gets jealous...A true, Dawson's Creek type of love triangle was happening there..._

_But, I missed it._

_My shoe broke..._

_And so I ran over to Luke to fix it. We had a conversation about kids and things...I'm not sure why...Just small talk, I guess. Fixing my shoe, talking about kids...Sure, small talk...OK._

_He's my prince in shining flannel, that man. He fixed my shoe...Just in time for Dean to flip out and break up with Rory. Causing us to lose the marathon! TO KIRK! Ughhh, damn shoe! _

_And well, now...Rory and Jess are together..._

_Let the games begin..._

_Lorelai_

Lorelai laid the book down in her lap. Prince in shining flannel...Yes, he sure was. He always helped her out...Always. He came to her rescue over and over again.

* * *

"Hey there, Prince." Lorelai chimed in as she ignored the closed sign on the door and came inside, to see Luke doing the never-ending-job of, wiping down the counter. 

"What?" He asked.

"Wiping down the counter, I see..." She smiled and sat down in front of him.

He nodded.

"Hey, do you remember the dance marathon?" She asked.

"Oh God...Lorelai...I've heard the Ho-Ho story..." He said, rolling his eyes.

She giggled. "Nooo...Last year's...When I was partners with Rory." She said.

"Oh, yeah...Why?" He asked.

"And I broke my shoe...Then you fixed it.." She went on.

"Yeah..." He said.

"Cuz you always fix things..." She kept going.

"OK, Lorelai.." He told her.

"Everything. My back door lock, the window, the oven...You and Bert...You always fix everything.." She babbled on.

"OK." He repeated. Where was this going?

"Even when you don't want to. Even when it means you have to listen to me crack annoying jokes or make movie refrences you don't understand."

"I don't mind." He shrugged.

She looked up when he said that.

"Thanks." She sighed.

"What?" He asked. She was so confusing...and hard to follow sometimes.

"Thank you." She repeated again.

He shot her a very questioning look. "Huh?" He said.

"Thank you...For being there..." She told him again. "You're always there...For me, and for Rory."

"Um...No problem?" He said.

"No, I mean it. I mean, you brought the ice...and you try and feed us vegetables...even though they are disgusting...it's nice you don't want us to die." She smiled.

Luke wasn't sure what she was talking about, but whatever. Her smile was so beautiful...

"Your welcome?" He said.

They stood there smiling for a few more minutes.

"Soo..reading the diary again?" He asked teasing her a little bit.

"Yup." She said.

"I was reading about that dream...and the marathon." Lorelai said.

"Dream?"

"Yes...Remember when the Inn caught fire and I told you about that-"

"I remember." He said smiling.

"Yeah..." She said, blushing a little bit. _Was Luke making her blush? Oh God..._

She was quick to change the subject, thought. "But, anway, thanks..." She smiled.

"No problem." He said shrugging.

"How do you do it?" She asked, but quickly regretted it once she let it slip.

"What?"

_Don't say it, Lorelai...Don't say it._ "You always make things better." _Damn_

"What?"

"The oven, the window...You fix it...Whenever I'm sad...You make it better..." _Stop, Lorelai. Stop_

"I-I don't know..." He was gettin uncomfortable.

"Hey, remember when Kirk asked me out?" She said attempting to make things more comfortable.

He looked up at her smiling. "Yup."

"Not funny." She said. "The man wears spiderman underwear."

"You would know." He laughed.

"Oh, shut up."

"I've always thought of him as a power ranger underwear type of guy." Luke smiled.

"What? You spend all day thinking about Kirk and his underwear? ...Man, wait 'til Miss Pattie and Babette hear about this! Luke has a thing for Kirk!"

"Lorelai." He said.

"Just kidding...Geez...Your secret's safe with me." She smiled.

And with that, she was out the door.

* * *

**Sooo, how'd you guys like that episode?**

**I personally, thought it was great! Much, much better...Luke and Lorelai actually touching each other, and OMG a kiss...The way this season was going, I thought it'd be a long shot for that. Them, talking about committing and being married, spending the rest of their lives together...And Luke playing with her hair...cute...**

**And Lorelai and Rory talked! That was great...Rory calling Luke her step-father...wonderful...And I'm glad that Richard seems to be getting the picture, and I'm happy he now knows that Lorelai was right.**

**The ending was sweet, too. Luke saying that Lorelai could pull sausage out of her.**

**Anyways,**

**please review...I'm not getting too many reviews, so I might just stop the story and delete it. Tell me whatcha think.**


	6. No Stupid Questions

**Diary**

**Chapter Six: No Stupid Questions**

**Disclaimer: I owe none of this...not the characters or the show or anything. It all belongs to the wonderful creators of Gilmore Girls, not me.**

**Summary:****"Hey Luke, have you ever wondered how the light in the refridgerator turns on?"** **...Set in Season 4, after Jason and Lorelai break up.**

**A/N: As always, thank you to all of the wonderful reviewers!**

**Ronata:** Ohh you don't get to the see the show? Which season are you in?

**lukelorelai-en:** Yess, I'm thinking 2 or 3 more chapters...

**lollysamantha:** Yes, I defianately agree. The "aw Luke will you marry me?" was soo cute. I loved it. The necklace and the Atlantic City thing was good, too. I'm gladRory didn't let Logan take her...It wouldn't have been the same.

**kyag16:** Yeah, I'm thinking 2 or 3 more chapters

**CantGetEnoughofLuke:** Thank you!

**gilmoregirlsfanatic:** Yeahh I loved the Rory/Luke/necklace scene. I can't wait either.

**orangesherbert7:** Yup, I've read the spoilers...wish I didn't though. They suckk. I'm just hoping ASP will pull it off and everything will work out...Hopefully it'll bring L/L closer together.

**Mirax Corran:** Yeah, I thought so, too...Hopefully Jess will talk some sense into her

**Luke'sGirl:** Yes, I loved it. The ending was soo sweet with Luke saying she could pull sausages out of him if she wanted. Aww...

**The27thGilmore:** Thanks! Yeahh I loved the part with the Reverend and Rory. It was hilarious.

**tom:** Thanks. Yeah, I really couldn't believe that spoiler. At first, I was furious. Now, I'm just gonna wait and see what happens...I'm just hoping it'll all work out OK. Yesss they have to be together.

**Thanks so much for the reviews, guys!**

* * *

Lorelai got out of her car, shut the door to her Jeep and began to walk towards the house. She passed the beautiful chuppah, as she did every day. She made her way up the steps and into the house. She dropped her purse by the door, right next to Bert and then hung her jacket by the door. 

She made her way towards the couch and plopped down on it, letting herself sink into the old cushions. She shut her eyes for a few moments before opening them to see the pink book sitting on the coffee table.

She leaned over and picked it up. Then she opened it to the place she had left off at which, was marked by a folded page corner.

_March10th_

_I've been seeing this guy,_

_Alex._

_He's nice, he funny, and for the most part, he can keep up with my jokes. And, well...here comes the but..._

_BUT,_

_He's way into the sporty, outdoorsy things...Is outdoorsy a word? I'll have to google that later._

_Anyways, he wants to play tenis and go running and canoeing ANDDDDD fishing...Yes, fishing. With fish, real fish...fish that smell...and have big teeth. And worms, REAL worms, real, long, slimy, worms.. And hooks! Sharp ones...And water...And a boat, and FISH! Ugh...What did I get myself into?_

_Lorelai_

_March 12th_

_Soooo, I was shopping this morning. And I just happened to by pass the cute, little fishing store. I was curious and went inside. After all, Luke was going to teach me how to fish in a few hours, I figured I should you know, dress accordingly. I went inside, and well...maybe I went a little overboard. But, I learned from the best, Emily Gilmore. I bought...a lot of things. But they were cute! And I looked cute wearing them. I want to look cute for Alex, right? Only Alex...right?_

_Ugh, nevermind._

_Anyways, Luke taught me how to fish...He laughed at me at first, when I came out in my cute, fishing outfit. Then he made me cast the pole into a little bucket...I don't know. Besides the cute clothes, what is the point of fishing? You sit there, for hours, waiting for fish to eat your worms. Even I could run out of things to talk about after sitting in a tiny boat for hours, surrounded with miles of water._

_Fishing with Alex._

_Why did I agree to such a stupid thing? Why did I lie to him about fishing? I guess I just didn't want to seem all...I don't know, what's the word? Maybe I'll google that, too. I need a life... Ughhh, fishing! Why? Why? Why?_

_Me? Fishing? I'm crazy..._

_And you're beautiful! ...Sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have had that 7th cup of coffee this morning...Nah._

_Lorelai_

Alex...She still wasn't sure what had even happened between them. They just kind of, stopped seeing each other. She knew it wouldn't last very long. He wasn't someone she could see herself with for a long time...He was just...fun. He was more of a friend. But, not even a friend. He was just a cool guy.

Her thoughts were quickly interupted by somebody knocking on the door.

She put the book down on the table and got up to answer it.

She knew before she even opened it that it was Luke. She saw him through the foggy windows, standing at the door.

"Hey?" She asked questioningly.

"Hey." He answered, stepping inside and allowing her to shut the door behind him. "I camefor that chair you wanted me to fix...remember?" He asked.

She smiled. Here he was, again, being her prince...fixing everything.

"Yeah, I remember." She gave him a warm smile and led him to the kitchen.

"Want something?" She asked once they got into the kitchen.

"You mean like, pop tarts and bottled water?" He asked.

"Hey, I bought the S'mores kind, yesterday!" She argued.

"I'll pass." He said.

"I have apple juice." She smiled.

"Apple juice? I don't know if you know this, Lorelai but, apples are a fruit." He teased.

She opened the fridge and pulled out the bottle of apple juice. "Don't worry, I checked...There's no real fruit in here, it's all sugar and artificial crap." She told him.

"Silly, me." Helaughed.

She nodded, still smiling. _Stop smiling, you idiot. You look ridiculous._

"Sooo..."

"Soo?" She asked.

"The chair?"

"Oh! right! Ummm...it's this one, over here." She told him, pointing to the chair at the kitchen table.

He walked over to it and kneeled by it.

"It's all wobbly and stuff." Lorelai said.

"Lorelai." He stated.

"And, when you sit on it, it just starts wobbling...and tilting in all different directions...I mean, I could just use another chair but, I like that one." She went on.

"Lorelai."

"It's my special chair, I always sit at that one. I sit there, Rory sits there...and well...nobody else usually eats with us...Sookie sometimes sits there, or there." She said pointing to different places at the table. "Dean would sit over there sometimes..."

"Lorelai" He said much louder than he had before.

"What?" She asked.

"It's _'wobbly' _because the rug is under one of the legs, but not the other one..." He told her. "...So, it's uneven." He explained.

She tilted her head in confusion, even though she knew what he was talking about...It was just one of her 'silly bits.'

"Never mind... All fixed!" He said sarcastically, standing up.

"Oooh Luke! You're my life saver!" She giggled.

"Yeah, no problem." He said shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Hey, Luke?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"Remember when you taught me how to fish?" She asked, shuffling her feet around.

"UHhh, yeah..." He replied.

"Yeahh..." She said.

"You were wearing that fruity outfit." He laughed.

"Yup, the fruity outfit." She said. "And you made me get the rod in the bucket..." She said. "...You know, that could be-"

"Dirty, I know." He said.

She smiled. He had stood up now, and they were standing pretty close to each other, not too close, though.

"Yeah..." She said, not making eye contact. She could feel herself getting nervous. _Nervous? What? It's Luke..._

"Hey, Luke?" She asked, moving just a tiny bit closer.

"Yes?" He asked, also moving closer.

She was silent for a few moments, just looking at his eyes. _He does have very nice eyes..._

"Have you ever wondered...?"

"Wondered what?" He asked.

"How..." She said slowly.

"What?"

"Have you ever wondered how the light in the refridgerator turns on?" She smiled, trying to lighten the mood and stop herself before she did something stupid... _She wasn't considering asking Luke if he had ever wondered what would happen if, they went out?Was she? ...Maybe. But, it's Luke! God, Lorelai, this is Luke. Stop it. You annoy him, he thinks your crazy.._

He stepped back, rolled his eyes and turned around the push the chair back, close to the table.

"Nope." He replied.

"Never?"

"No."

"And you still haven't answered my 'how does ink come out of pens' question." She laughed.

"Whoever said there's no such thing as a stupid question, obviously never met you." He told her.

"Thanks for fixing the chair, Luke." She changed the subject.

"No, problem."

"Really...thanks." She gave him a reassuring smile.

"It's not a big deal, really." He told her.

"And thanks for teaching me how to fish...and dealing with my fruity outfit." She said.

"It wasn't _that _fruity." He told her.

She smiled, "Yes it was."

He nodded and she laughed.

"I better get going," he told her.

"Yeah...Can't keep those hungry people waiting." She tried to joke, but it didn't really come out as funny as she thought it would.

He nodded. "Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

**Thanks for all of the reviews, guys. I appreciate it.**

**I'll probably be updating a lot since there is no new episode until Novemeber 8th. I can't wait. **

**Soo, I have a new story coming out. I've written up to chapter 4 of it, and I should start posting it soon. It's called 'The Package.' Soo, look out for it and check it out.**

**Though, I'm not sure if I'll post that one or a different one that I have recently started. That one doesn't havea title as of right now, but who knows? I'll be posting either one, pretty soon. Soo just look out for something with my name on it..**

**Today I turned on ABC family and 'Luke Can See Her Face' was on. I hadn't seen that episode in so long, soI was really happy. I love that episode. When Lorelai is sitting outside the diner, waiting for Luke...and then Kirk makes her move for his table. And when they sleep in the zuchini patch...And of course, the self-help books/tapes. I love the bachelor party, and how Jess came back just for Luke. I love their talk in the diner, and my favorite parts: When Luke asks Lorelai to the wedding, and the very end when Luke gives Jess the books and says he doesn't need them anymore. **

**Haha, anyways, just thought I'd express my love for that episode...It's where it all starts...I remember how happy I was when I first saw it. Lol...back to the point...**

**Please review! **


	7. Turkey Legs

**Diary**

**Chapter Seven- Turkey Legs**

**Disclaimer: I own none of this it's all Amy, etc. **

**Summary:** **'Are you inviting me to go with you or just to…go…?'…Set after Jason and Lorelai break up.**

**A/N: Shout out to my reviewers:**

**gilmoregirlsfanatic:** Thanks, I'll try

**Ronata:** Aww that sucks, I hate when they do that.

**lollysamantha:** Yeahh Say Goodbye to Daisy Miller is on tonight, sweeet. I love that episode. And of course I loved Raincoats and Recipes. Anddd Written in that Stars. Can't wait.

**Luke'sGirl:** Don't worry, it'll come.

**orangesherbert7:** yuppp Luke is her life. hahah "how does ink come out of pens?" lol.

**Adam's Song-182:** Thank you. I love your user name btw, Blink 182 is amazing. I have a poster of them in my room lol.

**LukelovesLorelai:** Thanks'

**GilmoreHorseFreak04:** Yeahh, I love the part when Lorelai pretends to be with Luke so that guy that Sookie is trying to set her up with will leave her alone. Haha soo great.

**Mirax Corran:** Yeah me too...I'm too broke to buy the DVD's...Maybe when season 5 comes out I'll buy that one. Probably not, though.

**SAGRA05:** That sucks. I hate when you tape something and it doesn't work, makes me soo mad.

**LLfreak8285:** Yeah, I wish they would too. And yeah I don't like a lot of scary movies. Some are OK but those ones usually aren't that scary lol.

**politicaldonkey:** Thanks

**Lukelorelaichick:** Yeahhh, what's the point of the story if they just get together right away? I definatley agree, when I do stories like this I can't just let them be like "ooo I love you" five sentences into the story.

**Noam:** Yes, so was I. I think Say Goodbye to Daisy Miller is on today. When I saw that one I was gonna like cry I was so happy when Lorelai called Luke and was like "i dont want to forget about it, it was a great kiss.". Lol.

J.Stone: Thank you so much! Yes, everybodys hoping for that great L/L ending but, I think I did it in my other story, 'Stand Still' so hopefully I'll pull it off again. Thanks for the review

* * *

Lorelai was again sitting in her bedroom. It was late but she couldn't sleep. Around midnight, she sat up and turned on the light on her nightstand. She reached over, grabbed her diary, and opened to where she had left off. 

She read the first few sentences and realized that her next entry was when Sherri was having her baby. She didn't want to read that, she already knew what it said. She flipped a couple of pages ahead and began reading.

The entry was from the day she ran into Max. She flipped the page again, she didn't want to read about Chris or Max, not today.

_April 20th_

_Well, this has been a crazy week. The Independence Inn caught on fire. Everyone got out safely but no one could go back in for 24 hours soooo, the guests had to stay with people in the town. And, lucky me, I made spending the night sound so fun that this family shows up at my door asking if they can stay. I let them take my room, God that reminds me, I have to throw away those sheets…They didn't look too tired. Ugh. _

_So, I wandered the streets for a while and then I started throwing rocks at Luke's window. It was pretty cool. I felt like we were in a movie, all I needed was a guitar and a love song. He let me stay the night._

_Then, he lied to Nicole about me staying there with him. He said that Nicole is jealous of me or something. I think that's pretty weird. Why be jealous of me? So what if he mentioned me a couple times during their date…I mean, I am one of his biggest customers, I go there multiple times a day, I'm practically Luke's life. Plus, what better to brighten a date with than a hilarious Lorelai story, huh? It's either that or telling her about the time when Kirk wore his underwear outside his pants for an entire month and ate nothing but watermelon…I never really understood why he did that…Hmmm…His underwear always had these pink stains all over it from the watermelon, it was actually pretty entertaining… But anyways, that would be a little bit creepy, right? Talking about Kirk on their first date, that'd be weird… Plus, she did order multiple cups of coffee so why wouldn't he think of me? I am the coffee queen! Man,that reminds me, I need coffee. OK, I keep getting sidetracked…I'm like one of those five years olds with ADD and magic markers, hmmm that's besides the point. But anyways, then we started talking and I told him about that dream I had. The one where we were married and I was having twins. He didn't even mock me or anything…well maybe a little bit, but whatever. I don't know. I didn't tell him about the kiss part, though. What would he think? That I have sexual dreams about him all the time? That I want him? That I want to see him in nothing but his backwards baseball cap, and do dirty things with him? OK…So, he's not bad looking but he's Luke. He's my coffee guy, Luke. He's my friend, Luke. I wouldn't want him to think stuff like that. _

_Yes, anyways…The biggest news of all_

_Rory's going to Yale. I even have a t-shirt that says it. You just gotta love Kirk, sometimes. I know, I was completely against the Rory/Yale thing but, she'll be closer to me…And it's a great school…And it's closer. I can visit all the time, she can visit all the time. _

_Rory's going to Yale._

_Lorelai_

Lorelai blinked her eyes a few times and read it over. The whole Luke thing freaked her out a little bit. Sure, he _wasn't_ bad looking, but like she had said before, he's her coffee guy, he's her friend…He's Luke.

_April 23rd_

_Happy Birthday, Lorelai_

_Here is $75,000 for you. Hmmm, it sounds beautiful. I'm rich! I can buy all the shoes in the world! _

_And, Rory made me a really, really big pizza. Also, Michel and Toban went crazy today. They were both trying to give me really good presents. I love birthdays._

She flipped the page again.

_April 30th_

_So I offered Luke a room at the Dragonfly and then we were down some maids so I went around doing some turn-down services. Of course, I walk into Luke and Nicole's room. It was so awkward and so weird. I don't know, I just feel so weird about it. Weird, weird, weird. Nicole doesn't seem like Luke's type. I'm not so sure what his type is, but not Nicole. She's just too lawyery. He hates lawyers…Why would he date one? I know she's nice and everything but, she doesn't seem like his type. _

_I don't know. It was weird._

_Lorelai_

This entry bothered her a little bit. She wasn't sure why but it was like, she was jealous of Nicole or something. She didn't get jealous very often, and why would she be jealous of Nicole? Maybe because Nicole's allowed to talk on her cell phone in the diner and she's not.

She turned the page, passing her entries where she talked about Jess leaving town and how to tell Rory, and not being able to pay for Yale and the Dragonfly…She didn't want to read those.

_September 23rd_

_Well…You'd think I'd want to update on my trip to Europe. You'd think that wouldn't you? I mean, I just got home from this amazing trip, backpacking through Europe with my daughter, but nooooo. I have much more important things to talk about. _

_Rory wrote down the wrong date for her orientation and so we had almost no time together. I know that we had the whole summer and stuff but we had plans! We had a list! We had activities planed. Yeah, so we ended up in my mother's house watching ballroom dancing videos and eating biscotti's…Weird, I know._

_And…Now…dun, dun, dun… this is the part in the movie where the girl in walking all alone in the creepy, dark, hall and the scary music is playing and your sitting on your couch screaming 'No! Susie, don't do it!' …It doesn't have to be Susie, though. It could be a Ralph or a Jordan or an Alexandra…Whatever you'd like. Point is, this is huge! This scary! This is so unbelievable… This is…it's something…_

_Luke is married._

_Luke. My Luke. My diner, Luke. My coffee man, Luke. He is married. Married…I have no idea what to say or think or do. I'm just in complete shock. Luke is married. Like…married. _

_While Rory and I were backpacking through Europe, Luke was on a cruise with Nicole and well, I guess he was just like…Hey I think I'll get married._

_I wonder if he got down on one knee…I wonder what he said before it? You know, like the part where the guy is like "Ooooh Stephanie, I love you so much, you are my angel, you are my one true love, I can never live without you." And then they pop the question. But again, whatever name applies. I wonder what Luke said. Did he love her? Was she his angel? His one true love? …Well maybe not that because they are getting divorced._

_Divorced. What's the stat about divorce? Isn't it like 50 of married couples get divorced? Maybe not, I'll have to add that to my list of things I need to google._

_He's getting divorced. But, still…Luke is married. My Luke. My Luke is married._

_Lorelai_

'My Luke.' Why did she call him her Luke? He wasn't her Luke. He was just Luke. Why did she flip out about this so much? Luke was married… So, it was weird, but she took it a little overboard, didn't she?

She turned off the lights and tried to sleep again.

* * *

"Hello Beautiful." Lorelai smiled as she waltzed into the diner four hours later. It was only seven o'clock but she had been up for hours.

"I'm out of coffee." Luke told her.

"You're joking." She told him as she stood in front of him, with the counter between them.

"Why are you up so early?" He asked. "You've been coming so early, lately."

"Coffee, Luke. I need coffee." She told him.

"I told you, I'm out." He said.

"You're joking." She told him.

"No, I'm not." He said.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yesssss."

"Noooooooo."

"Luke, you can't be out. It's seven o'clock. What kind of diner runs out of coffee at seven in the morning?"

"The kind that has to serve you everyday." He smiled. "Don't you have coffee at your house?"

"I drank it." She said.

"All of it?"

"I didn't have that much left."

"How much have you had?" He asked.

"3 cups." She answered.

"That's enough."

"C'mon…Yours is better." She smiled.

He smiled.

"You're kidding, right?" She asked.

He nodded, "I'm kidding."

She sighed and he handed her a cup of fresh coffee. "I don't see why you think that's so funny." She told him as she sat on the stool and took a sip of her coffee.

"You wouldn't." He said. "So why have you been getting up so early?"

"Can't sleep."

"I wonder why." He said sarcastically.

"I'm just anxious, I guess." She told him.

"Yeah…It couldn't have anything to do with the enormous amounts of coffee you consume every day."

"Nooo…I'm just anxious, you know, the Inn and everything."

"Ohh, the Inn, that's right." He said.

"You forgot?" She asked. "You're an investor and you forgot?"

"No…I didn't forget, Lorelai." He said.

"You're coming to the test run, aren't you?" She asked hoping he'd say yes. She didn't really know why she wanted him to come so badly, but she did. She didn't expect him to say yes but, she hoped he would.

"Yeah." He nodded.

She smiled, "good." She said.

"Yup, good." He replied. "Half the town all stuffed together into an Inn for a whole night…They should make a TV movie." He said.

"It's going to be a night to remember." She told him.

He nodded.

"Hey, did you see all that stuff they are putting up in the square?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Any idea what it's for? I mean, Taylor must have asked you to put up a flyer already…Remember what it said?" She asked.

"It's for Liz's wedding…And there are no flyers." He said.

"Yet." She smiled. "Soo…Liz is getting married?"

"Yup." He said. "To TJ."

"Ah, the etch-a-sketch man."

"In the square, on Saturday. I'm supposed to invite you." He said.

"Invite me?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Like invite me to go to the wedding…like by myself…Or invite me to the wedding…like with you." Lorelai asked. _What are you doing, Lorelai? Why are you asking him this? Of course he's not inviting you to go with him. Liz wanted you to go not him. _

"What?" He asked.

"Am I going with you or alone?" She asked. _What am I doing? Maybe I have had too many cups of coffee today. _

"Ummm…I don't get it." He said.

She sighed, rolled her eyes and said, "Are you inviting me to go with you or just to…go…" She asked, wishing that this conversation had never started.

"Whatever you want…" He said very unsure of why she was asking him this.

"What do you want?" _Don't ask him that! Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why do you even care? … I guess now I'll know if all of those rumors about him liking me are true. _

"Why are you asking me this?" He asked.

"I like...watching you... squirm." She said uneasily after thinking for a couple seconds. _Smoooth, Lorelai. _

He rolled his eyes at her. "You going or not?"

"I'll go…I could use a break." She said, still very nervous.

"Yeah, you could. There's going to be turkey legs." He told her.

"Oh boy." She said.

"Thought you'd be excited." He told her.

"Well, you thought right, mister." She said.

* * *

**Chapter Seven, oh man...**

**Soo, happy Halloween everyone. At the moment I'm sucking on one of those big, orange, pumpkin, lolly-pops. It's pretty cool...Yess, anyways...**

**You know the drill, Thoughts/Suggestions/Comments/Ideas... All of that stuff, very greatly appreciated. **

**Thanks.**


	8. Beautiful

**Diary**

**Chapter Eight- Beautiful**

**Disclaimer: I own none of this it's all Amy, etc. **

**Summary:****If you take him, add some stilettos, a push-up bra, and some lip gloss you've got me...well, actually you have a funny-looking cross-dresser but you get the point****'…Set after Jason and Lorelai break up, Lorelai tries to find the missing piece from her package.**

**A/N: Shout out to my reviewers:**

**The27thGilmore:** Haha. I don't know. I just made it up.

**Mirax Corran:** Yupppp...

**lollysamantha:** Thank you!

**Luke'sGirl:** Yeahhh...I don't know. I just figured I'd make it a little different from how the show went, you know?

**gilmoregirlsfanatic:** Thanks, I try. Lol.

**Ronata:** Lol. Sorry it took a little longer than I thought, I've been pretty busy.

**orangesherbert7:** Hah, don't we all? Sucksss about missing the eppy and school. At my school we only have study halls for the first half of freshmen year and then after that we have free periods. It's pretty sweet. So I get 3 frees a day. Lol. Yeahhh, we wouldn't have much a story then. Yes, closer and closer...lol.

**lukelorelai-en:** Yeahh...it's like when Sookie found out they kissed. Exactlyyy...

**Lukelorelaichick:** I'm not entirely sure if the test run will be included, it all depends...I haven't really decided yet. The way I have it written so far, the testrun is included but I might end up changing it. I'm not sure yet. Yeah, I just wanted the whole wedding thing to be different from the show.

**schnitzel21:** Hahaha.

**LLfreak8285:** Yeah, what a great episode. I was sohappy when she told Luke about her dream in that episode.

**Adam's Song-182:** Ummm...we can pretend it does. Lol.

**SAGRA05:** Thank you! Yeah, that was such a great episode. One of my favorites.

**tom:** I know, this chapter is a little bit longer, I think. It's weird thought because when I type it on word I think it's so long because it says it's like 8 pages. Then whenI post it, it seems so short. I'm working on it, though.

**Crazy for Luke:** You'll see...

* * *

She had been up the whole night, reading almost every entry that had to do with Luke or any of her ex-boyfriends. She was trying to analyze it all. Did she really feel something for Luke or was she just lonely and over thinking things?

_November 11th_

_Luke and Nicole postponed their divorce and now they're dating again. Can you say Daytime Soap Opera? I mean, seriously...Who does that? Basically they are just waiting around until they really get sick of each other and want to get a divorce.It'sjust because they are too lazy to sign a few papers and get divorced. It's too much of a 'hassel' as Luke pretty much said earlier. Soo, they'll get sick of eachother anddivorce or they'll decide to be married for real...I mean, what happens if they decide they want to be married? Will they just suddenly be like 'hey, we're married!'and start acting married? Will they go on a honeymoon? Will they have another wedding? Will they justthrow a party or something? 'Hey, come celebrate Luke and Nicole being married for real this time, we swear!' _

_I know this shouldn't bother me but it does. I mean, they were gonna get a divorce but now they aren't? So what are they now? By law, they are married. They are married but they are acting like they're not. Are they going to just keep dating? Will they do married couple things or just girlfriend/boyfriend things? Are they going to wear their wedding rings? Whoa...do they have wedding rings? I don't think I saw Luke wearing one. I don't remember. Was he? Ughhh..._

_I don't get it. How could you just suddenly decide you don't want to get a divorce? _

_I had this fight with Luke about it. I'm not sure why we fougt about it,I guess I just kind of blew up about it. I know that it's stupid, but we fought. I hate fighting with him. But, c'mon, this is so weird! _

_He's married, but he's not. He says they are just getting back together. He says they aren't getting a divorce but they aren't married either. But they are married! _

_This is so weird. _

_Lorelai _

She was starting to see it now. She was beginning to see how much Luke being married had bothered her before.She didn't know why it bothered her back then, but now she was beginning to understand that the reason it bothered her so much is because she felt something for him. She hadn't know it at the time, and still hadn't known it until recently, but she had a thing for Luke. She didn't let herself believe that she did for all of those years, but now, finally…She was beginning to let herself believe it.

_**January 20th** _

_…Well, I'm dating Digger. Yes, Digger Stiles. My old, summer camp buddy.Theonewhose head was shoved down a toilet__courtesy _of Christopher. He was my partner in a 3-legged-race once when we were eight. We lost because he tripped and fell in some mud, bringing me down with him, and causing my dress to fly up and give everyone anice, little viewof my Snow White underwear. He had been the type of boy who snapped your bra in junior high. Hehad beenthe type of kid who ran around singing 'the song that never ends' until you punched him.He was the rich boy who got everything he wanted. He got parties and an amazing, expensivecar on his 16th birthday. While I was in labor, he was probably running around buying countries or something.

_Now, just like I didso long ago, he ran away from that life. Well, not really the life, just his father's company.He ran away from his father's companyto become my father's partner. He's different now. He'll always be Digger, but he's definately changed._

_He's the male version of everything I ran away from.He was the male verson ofwhat I could have turned into if I didn't run away. If you take him, add some stilettos, a push-up bra and some lip gloss, then you've got what I would have been.Wait...No...You've actually just got a funny-looking cross dresser, but you get the point..._

_He was successful and rich and was living in that life that I tried to so hard to get rid of. It's weird to be dating him. It's weird to be coming back into that life that I hated so much. He's the type of guy that my parents tried to set me up with before I got pregnant. He's the type of guy I never wanted to be with.Of course, now my mother hates him. That's pretty much why Iagreed to go out with him. I know it's wrong to only date him becauseit'd make my mother angry...but now...I'm with him. And, we had a good time on our date. Sure, the begginning was weird when he reserved us that creepy, quiet room. Then he wouldn't eat Mexican food, but we ended up sitting in front of a grocery store eating random food and drinking the remainder of the Fun Flask in tiny, plastic cups. We had fun._

_I made sure he knew that it was going to be kept a secret from my parents. I don't want them knowing. Nothing good would come out of them knowing, right? _

_Lorelai _

She didn't think much of it at the time. But, if she really wanted this relationship wouldn't she want people to know about it? At the time she thought this was the right thing to do if she wanted it to last. She thought if her parents knew, everything would be ruined. But really, she never wanted it to last. If she really did, she would have told people. She would have told her parents because if she thought it was going to last, they would eventually know. If it was going to last, they would find out and it wouldn't be kept secret. Secret relationships don't last. But then, why did she go out with Jason? Why? Why would she go out with him if she didn't want to be with him?

_**January 27th** _

_I wonder what I would have said if the priest didn't interrupt us. I have no idea. What would I have said? What did I even want to say? What was I thinking? What was I feeling? What am I feeling right now? _

_We fought earlier that day because he didn't tell me he moved in with Nicole. Was that so out of line for me to be mad at that? I mean, friends tells their friends those type of things...But anyway, I hate fighting with Luke so I made what you could call a peace offering. I walked into the diner and asked him to help me break the bells._

_So, we were in the church, breaking the bells and I brought it up again. I know I shouldn't have but I just couldn't let it go. I mean, I spent so much time trying to get used to the fact that Luke was moving in with Nicole. They were taking that next step in their relationship. Then, I went in his apartment to find all of his stuff was still there.There were dishes in the sink and thebedwasn't made. I had to ask about it, I had to. So, I did. I asked him why his stuff was still there and then I started telling him how he hadn't really moved. I basically told him that he was lying to himself and he was still living above the apartment. _

_I mean, he was... right? _

_Keeping a duffle bag and a toothbrush at her house didn't mean he lived there. Eating dinner there a fewnights a week didn't mean he lived there.Sleeping there every once in awhile didn't mean he lived there. I told him that. Then he asked me why I was flipping out about this so much. _

_Truth is, I still don't know. _

_I told him that I wasted a week of my life, getting used to the fact that he had moved. Then he started ranting about how nothing had changed and he was still the same guy who made me coffee every morning. _

_ But the thing is, things have changed. He's not that same guy. _

_ That guy didn't just make me coffee in the morning. That guy built me a Chuppah, he brought the ice to Rory's birthday party, he fixed my shoe at the Dance Marathon, he tried to beat up Dean after he broke up with Rory, he taught me how to fish, he came to movie night because he knew I was lonely, he listened when I talked to him, he did so many things. _

_He was never just my coffee guy. _

_I just told him that I didn't want him to move. And that's true, I don't want him to move. I really, really don't want him to move. Then he asked me why. _

_That's the part I'm still stuck on. _

_Maybe I'm just jealous. Maybe I'm just jealous that now, instead of fixing my oven he'll be fixing hers. Instead of bringing ice to my kid's party he'll be bringing it to her lawyer party or something. _

_He's always been there for me, but now he's going to be there for her. _

_I guess now it's just, more serious. They are moving in together. It's serious now. He says nothing has changed, but really everything has. He won't be around anymore. He just won't be around. He'll be with Nicole. He'll be with his wife. _

_I'm not jealous, am I? What would I be jealous about? That Nicole is his wife? I don't want to be Luke's wife…I'm with Jason. I'm not supposed to want to be someone else's wife. Maybe I'm just scared. Maybe I'm just scared that I'm losing a friend. I mean, I lost Rory to Yale and Sookie has Davey and Jackson to take care of and now Luke is leaving, too? Maybe I'm just scared..._

_I don't know. I don't know anything. I just, I wonder what would have happened if the priest hadn't interrupted us. _

_Lorelai _

She still wondered what would have happened that night when they broke the bells. If they hadn't been interrupted, what would she have told him?

Was she jealous? She wasn't supposed to be. She was with Jason. But Jason was never really anything. Part of her thought that maybe she only went out with him because Luke was with Nicole. Maybe subconsciously she just went out with him because Luke had somebody and she felt like she should have somebody, too?

So…Did she want to be with Luke? Did she want to be more than just a customer? More than the coffee-addict that came in every morning? More than just friends?

Yes.

Yes, yes, yes. She wanted to be more. She wanted it.

She almost felt her heart stop at this realization. She wanted Luke. She wanted to be with him. She had admitted to wanting Luke.

She had admitted to wanting other men before but this was so much different. She knew that she could have _it _with Luke. She could have that 'thing' she was looking for with Luke. She could have that whole package. He could wait for the cable guy, he could turn the coffee pot on in the morning, he could be there for her,he could take care of her and love her. And she could love him. She could let herself love him and she knew that.

But did he want to have_ it_ with her?

That was the question. It was the question that she was afraid to know the answer to. She had just made a life-changing realization, but it didn't really mean much until she knew how he felt.

But, she could find out tonight. She could find all of it out tonight at Liz's wedding.

He hadn't invited her to wedding with him, did he? That part was never really clear. Did he want to go with her? Did he want to go alone? Why didn't he give her an answer? Maybe he wanted to go with her but he wasn't sure what she wanted? But he would know tonight...She was sure that he would know by tonight.

She stared down at the diary in her hands. She turned the page and it was blank. There were two pages left in the diary. Two, blank pages were left. They were waiting for her to write in them. They were waiting for her ending. They were waiting for that perfect, fairy tale, happily-ever-after, ending.

She just hoped that she could have that happy ending.

* * *

"But what should I wear!" Lorelai yelled as she threw things around her room and Rory dodged them, trying not to get a concussion tonight.

"Why are you flipping out?" Rory asked.

"I'm not flipping. Nobody's flipping." Lorelai said.

"Mom, look around...You've gone crazy." Rory said.

"No, I haven't. I just want to find something nice to wear. It's a wedding, Rory." Lorelai told her.

"Yeah, I know." Rory said. "But...Don't you think you're going a little overboard? It's a Renaissance wedding..." Rory said.

"Well, I want to look nice." Lorelai said.

"Why?" Rory asked.

"What do you mean, why?" Lorelai asked.

"I just mean, any reason in perticular?" Rory smiled.

_Of course there was. Luke. I want to look nice for Luke. I want him to think I look amazing. I want him to think I look beautiful. I want to take his breath away. _

"No." She answered when she realized that Rory was staring at her.

"You sure?" Rory said. She knew there was something Lorelai wasn't saying, she just didn't know what.

"I think I like Luke." _I know I like Luke._

"You what?" Rory asked.

"You heard me."

"You like Luke?" _Yessss I do._

Lorelai nodded.

"When did you decide this?" Rory asked.

"I don't know...Recently." _How about two hours ago?_

"Whoa..." Rory said.

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"You like Luke." _No shit, Sherlock._

"This is huge." Rory said.

"Yeah, it's pretty huge... It's not reallybannanas are going instict huge, but it's up there." She said.

"Luke." Rory said.

"Yes, Luke." Lorelai said, feeling a little bit embarrased. She had always been able to talk to Rory about things, but this seemed so awkward.

"Our coffee guy Luke." Rory said.

"He's not just the coffee guy, Rory." Lorelai said.

"I know that...I just didn't know you did..." Rory said. _What does that mean? Stupid, Yale brains..._

"Well, I do." _Is that the right answer? I don't even know the question._

"OK...Well...Here, wear this." Rory said picking up a pink dress that was lying on her bed. It was perfect. Rory always found the perfect outfits.

"It's perfect." Lorelai said.

"Luke will love it." Rory said.

Lorelai blushed a little bit. It still felt weird talking to her about this. Maybe because they both knew how serious this was. They both knew that this could be _it_. Luke could be _it_.

"Thanks." Lorelai said and then Rory left to go let her change.

Lorelai stared at herself in the mirror when she was done. She was wearing the pink dress Rory had picked out for her and a crown made out of ribbons and flowers. Rory had run up to her room and given it to her a few minutes before. She wondered where Rory got it, but it wasn't that important. Her hair was down and flowy and she was wearing the earrings that Luke had given her a few weeks earlier.

She glanced at her furry clock. It was almost 2 o'clock. It was almost time for the wedding.

She sighed. She was so nervous. She felt like she had a mafia of butterflies inside her stomach.

She just wished she knew what he was thinking. Did he feel something for her? Were those rumors that had been swarming around Stars Hollow for years, true? Did he feel the same way that she did? She just wished she knew...

She was more nervous than she had ever been. She couldn't remember ever being even half as nervousas she was right now. But, of course she was.

This was it. This was her chance. It was her chance for that whole package. Her chance for the man to complete her almostcomplete package.

It was her chance to have that happily-ever-after ending.

* * *

"How do I look?" Lorelai asked Rory as she slowly twirled around.

"You look amazing." Rory smiled.

"Are you sure?" Lorelai asked.

"Posotive." Rory nodded.

"OK. I'm off..." Lorelai said.

"I won't wait up." Rory laughed.

Lorelai rolled her eyes. Why was Rory so sure? How was she so sure that by the end of the night she'd be with Luke? What if Luke didn't feel the same way as she did? What if he was really only inviting her because Liz told him? What if he really couldn't care less if she came or didn't.

_Stop it, Gilmore. You're just freaking yourself out over nothing. You don't know anything yet...You'll just have to wait and see what happens._

She had never been a very patient person. The waiting was killing her. When she saw the square, she began to speed up a little bit without even realizing it. Then she realized she was breathing hard and decided to stop and catch her breath. _Panting like a dog probably isn't very attractive._

"Hey." Luke said when he saw her.

"Oh, hey." Lorelai said. "You look nice." She said. And he did, he looked really nice.

"Thanks...You look...beautiful." He smiled.

* * *

**Chapter # 8. Wahooo...Um, yes soo there you go. There's going to be two more chapters and then the story will be done. tear tear I know. But then I'll probably post one of my other stories. I have two that I'm writing at the moment.**

**One is set after Luke and Lorelai break up in Season 5 and things don't go the same way as they do in the show, they take an extremely different turn...but probably not in the way you think..It's a bad summary but that's all I can without giving things away.**

**The other is set about two years into the future and Luke and Lorelai are married. Something bad has happened and sometimes, when facing reality gets to be too hard, it's easier to just remember a better time...Has a lot of flashbacks and stuff...Another bad summary but again, I can't give too much away.**

**Soo I'm not sure which I'll post first, butI promise they are much better then they sound and both are of course L/L! **

**Anyways, **

**please review, thoughts about the chapter, anyone?**

**...also, thoughts on which story to post first and ideas for other stories since I'm currently done writing all of my other ones...so yes ideas for new stories would be great! **


	9. Footprints in the Jello

**Diary**

**Chapter Nine-**

**Disclaimer: I own none of this it's all Amy, etc. **

**Summary: "Hey did I ever tell you guys the one about the elephant?"** **…Set after Jason and Lorelai break up, Lorelai looks through her diary andfinally seeswhat has been right in front of her all this time...**

**A/N: Shout out to my reviewers: **

**GilmoreGirlsFreakazoid:** Lol, me too.

**The27thGilmore:** Yay!

**Adam's Song-182:** yeah... I heard somebody sued Spongebob because their kid drowned in a lake, looking for spongebob and patrick... only in America... anyway..

**lollysamantha:** Thank you!

**Lorelai Gilmore46:** Yeah, next chapter will probably be the last.

**Noam:** Thanks! Hope you like it!

**Luke'sGirl:** Thanks!

**LLfreak8285:** Yeah... this one was 7 pages on word...doesn't seem very long, though. hope you like it!

**allisonalr:** Yes, I know... does that when I post... I don't know why but I proofread like 100 times and the spacing is fine, but when I post some words get smushed together...other people have told me it happens to them, too so I guess it's just something with the site

**tom:** Yes, I agree... I like the ones where they get together because they always seem to be much more interesting... but the married one I'm writing has angst, drama, fluff... hopefully you'll like it. I'll probably post the break up one first, along with some one-shots I've written... But, I still haven't decided for sure.

**orangesherbert7:** I'm not sure which one, yet... I also have a lot of one-shots writen, so those will get posted sometime soon as well as one of those stories.

**Ronata:** Thanks!

**gilmoregirlsfanatic:** Thank you!

**Lukelorelaichick:** Yeah, I was never a fan of Jason... he's just so... blah. and he's not her type at all... I mean, he has a dog that sits in the corner and does absolutely nothing... and he cant have people sleep in his bed... weirdo.

**Muffin Is Injured:** Lol. mafia of butterflies.

**LukelovesLorelai:** Thanks!

**And on with the show...**

**

* * *

**

"Flattery will get you everywhere, my friend." Lorelai smiled.

Luke nodded and lead her to the square, which was beautifully decorated in everything Renaissance.

"Butch! Over here!" A woman that Lorelai did not recognize yelled.

"Oh, God..." She heard Luke mumble.

"Whose that?" Lorelai asked as she watched the woman make her way towards them.

"Crazy Carrie." Luke said.

"How very Tom Terrific." Lorelai quipped.

"Yeah." Luke nodded.

"Butch, how you doing?" Carrie asked Luke.

"I'm good, Carrie." He told her.

"Good. You'll save me a dance, won't you?" She asked, squishing her breasts together to make them even larger than they already were.

"Uh...I, uh, don't dance." He said.

"That's what you think." She said with a wink. She glanced at Lorelai and gave her a bad look, and then left.

"Are those real?" Lorelai asked jokingly.

Luke shrugged.

"That's what the rumor is." He said.

She sat beside Luke as the service began to start. So what if they weren't technically there together? She could still sit next to him, right?

She snuck a look at him and saw he was looking around at the crowd. She opened her mouth, ready to talk, but was interrupted.

"Lorelai! Thank God!" Kirk said.

"What, Kirk?" Lorelai asked, frustrated that he interrupted them.

"Something's wrong with Liz's dress. Miss Pattie said you could fix it and so then she sent me to find you…She's at Miss Pattie's" Kirk said.

Lorelai got up and walked over to Miss Pattie's, hoping no one would sit in her seat beside Luke. Or actually, hoping that he would save it for her…

"Lorelai! Thank God!" Miss Pattie said as she entered the room.

"Those seem to be the magic words, today." Lorelai said. She went over to Liz who was wearing her wedding dress and standing on a box, examining herself in the mirror.

"So, what's the problem?" Lorelai asked.

"Right there… I think I broke the hem or something…I don't know the right dress making language for it, but look…" Liz said pointing to a small hole in her dress.

"I can fix that." Lorelai said. Miss Pattie left the room to go distract the guests.

"So, are you nervous?" Lorelai asked Liz as she stitched up her dress.

"No. TJ is the one. I know it's for real this time… I just wish Luke would believe me" Liz said with a hint of laughter in her tone.

"He's really glad that you're happy." Lorelai told Liz.

Liz smiled at her.

"So, hey I'm so glad that Luke invited you to come with him. I would have invited you myself, but he beat me to it." Liz said.

"What? He said you told him to invite me." She said. _Was I imaging that whole crazy outburst I had in the diner, because he definitely said Liz invited me, right? Liz…not Luke…Liz. _

"Nooo… He came up to me and asked if he could bring a date. He said he was going to ask you and since I was going to invite you anyway, I let him take the credit." Liz said.

_Whoa… _

"Oh My God!" Liz squealed before Lorelai could even say anything. Lorelai jumped and almost ended up sticking the sewing needle into Liz.

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"He gave you the earrings." Liz told her.

"What?" Lorelai asked again. _Didn't he say that Liz told him to give them to me? Maybe he has some kind of lying problem?_

"I gave him those when I was here a couple weeks ago. I said he could give them to his wife or to you… He gave them to you… I'm so glad. I mean, I never met the wife but I know you are perfect for him. I'm always right about stuff like this… Really, I'm always right." Liz went on.

_He gave me the earrings. He gave them to me instead of Nicole. Me and not Nicole? That definitely meant something, right? That has to mean he feels something, right? _

"All fixed." Lorelai smiled. She wanted to get back to Luke. She wanted to make sure nobody took her seat. She wanted to talk to him… hopefully get some sort of signal…

"Thanks, Lorelai! You're a life saver." Liz said.

"It's no problem. I'll see you after the service." And with that she dashed out of there and back to the ceremony.

She smiled when she saw Luke still sitting there with an empty seat beside him.

"Hey." Lorelai smiled when she returned to her seat next to Luke.

"Everything OK?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah. It's fine." Lorelai smiled. Before she could say anything else, the service began and she people started walking down the isle.

* * *

"Soo…" Lorelai said as she walked up to Luke who was watching Liz and TJ dance.

"Hey." He said.

"Liz and TJ would like to ask others to join them in this dance." Kirk announced.

"Hey, Lorelai?" Luke asked.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"You wanna…uhh…you wanna dance?" He asked. She smiled and put her hand out. He took it and led her to center of the dance floor.

"You said you didn't dance." She said. _Is this a signal? _

"Yeah, well I'm a compulsive liar." He replied.

"Don't I know it." She said, not meaning for it to be out loud.

"What?" He asked.

"Well…" She hesitated. _I guess it's now or never._

"Liz told me she didn't actually invite me to the wedding…you…uh…did." She said. "And she said that the earrings weren't really for me, they were for Nicole …or me." She told him.

"Something like that." He told her.

_Why does he have to be so confusing? Is it so much to ask for him to just admit what he's feeling? _

"OK…" She said.

"You dance pretty good for someone who doesn't dance." She told him.

"I never said I can't dance. I just don't." He said.

"So why are you dancing with me?" She asked, hoping for him to give her a hint or anything that said he felt something towards her.

"Well, it's you or Crazy Carrie." He said. She sighed. _Nothing._

"Wow, thanks." She said sarcastically.

"Sorry… It's because you look really beautiful tonight… and you're…fun… and you looked like you'd be a good dancer... it's a wedding and people dance at weddings" Luke went on. "Plus, Carrie's boobs would squish me." He said. She couldn't tell if he actually meant the first part or not.

"Better…" She told him.

"You really do look beautiful tonight." He said smiling at her and staring into her eyes.

She was completely speechless. She couldn't even get out a simple 'thank you.' She was just standing there grinning like an idiot as they danced around the dance floor.

_This is a signal, right? This has to be a signal… Man, guys really need traffic lights around their necks…red light, green light… That'd be the life… _

Then, the dance was over much too soon and people began leaving the dance floor.

"Hey, you wanna go get some coffee at the diner?" Luke asked her.

"You're _offering_ me coffee?" She asked.

"It's your lucky day." He said.

"Shouldn't you stay here, though? It's your sister's wedding…" Lorelai said.

"It's a wedding… everyone's too drunk or to notice. And TJ is trying to convince Liz to let him throw his tights in the air instead of her throwing her bouquet, so that will keep them occupied for 30 minutes at least." He stated.

"OK, lets go." Lorelai said, linking her arm through his.

They walked into the diner, Lorelai took two chairs down from on top of a table and sat down in one. Luke made her coffee and sat down across from her.

"This was fun." She said.

"Yeah." He agreed.

"Liz seems really happy." Lorelai said.

"Yeah, she does… I hope it works out for her this time, you know? Everybody deserves somebody…" He said.

"Yeah… they do." Lorelai said. "Hey, were you serious about the tights/bouquet thing?"

"Yeah." Luke nodded and laughed a little bit.

"Man… that's your family." Lorelai laughed at me.

"Don't remind me."

"Hey, at least, on Christmas you'd know you can't go wrong with an etch-a-sketch." Lorelai told him.

"Yeah." Luke said.

"Or a pair of tights… Maybe fishnets for his birthday." Lorelai said.

"I don't want a picture of TJ wearing fishnets in my head." Luke told her.

Lorelai stared at him for a second. "You're picturing it, aren't you?" She grinned.

"It's your fault!" He said.

She giggled at him for a second or two, and then everything got quiet.

"So, hey don't you want to know what I read about in my diary?" Lorelai asked.

"Of course I do." He said sarcastically.

"The night we broke the bells." She said, hoping she wouldn't regret it later. Maybe she was a little bit drunk, too…

"Crazy night." He said.

"Yeah, we had been fighting… about you and Nicole living together… and those stupid bells were driving the whole town crazy… and so I figured I'd kill two birds with one stone and you know… ask you to break the bells with me so we could be friends again." She told him as if he didn't know the story. "Because, I'll tell you Luke Danes, you are not a person I enjoy fighting with."

He nodded and continued to listen.

"And so, you had to get Bert in your apartment so, I followed you up there. Then, we got upstairs and there were dishes in the sink, the bed wasn't made and all of your stuff was still there… I thought you lied about the whole moving in thing… I asked you about it at the church and you started yelling at me, you know, how it's none of my business and stuff… and well it's not, but I hated that you moved. I really hated that you moved." Lorelai told him.

"Why? Nothing had changed." Luke asked, leaning on the table, waiting for the answer.

"That's what you said before, too." She replied. "But before I could answer the Reverend came in and interrupted us."

"I remember." He said.

"Maybe I was jealous." _She said. Did I really just say that? Oh God… He's looking at me funny… I really said it…Good going, Gilmore. _

"What?"

_OK, Lorelai… just make up something crazy… don't say it, don't say it… _"Of you and Nicole…of Nicole… having …you." _Well, there's no going back now… _

"Wh-What?" He asked again.

"I was jealous… I didn't want you to be with Nicole… because I-"

And just like before, they were interrupted…

"Luke! Lorelai!" TJ yelled as he flung the diner door open. "I found you! My turn, I'll count to 20!" He said before putting his hand over his eyes.

Luke stood up and walked to him. "TJ? What are you doing?" He asked.

"Shhhh… Luke, I'm playing hide-and-seek!" He said in a 'duh' tone.

"TJ… we aren't playing." He told him.

TJ un-covered his eyes and looked at Luke and then Lorelai.

"Awwww…" He said. "Hey did I ever tell you guys the one about the elephant?" He said, quickly recovering from the news that he didn't have a hide-and-go-seek partner.

"How can you tell if an elephants been in your refrigerator?" TJ asked.

"I don't know, TJ." Luke said.

"There's footprints in the Jello!" He told them excitedly.

Luke and Lorelai looked at each other in confusion and then Luke spoke up, "I better go bring him back to Liz." He said.

"Um…yeah… I better get going. I still have tons of Inn stuff to do." Lorelai said nervously.

"I'll walk you if you wait 10 minutes." He offered.

"No, no, it's fine. I'll be fine. I'll um… I'll see you later." She said.

"OK. See you later."

* * *

Yes, so next chapter will probably be the last.

Once this story is done, I'll be posting some ofthe one-shots I've written and one of the two stories I talked about last chapter, so look out for that.

Also, I have another story out - After it Fades. It's basically what happens after the episode end... Missing scenes, extra scenes,things that should have happenedand just things going through character's head... The chapters aren't extremely long but there is a chapter for every single episode and it's a nice thing to read while waiting for Tuesday to come. So, anyways, check it out.

How'd you guys like that eppy last night? I thought it was pretttttyyy good. I loved Jess in it...But, I wish there was a litte more... and of course I wish there was some Jess/Luke stuff in there. C'mon, we all want to see Jess handing Luke the book he has written and Luke in complete shock but also very proud... Also, the whole Paul Anka-Lorelai-Luke thing was cute... I wish Luke had said something like "she'll be OK.' like he knew Lorelai wasn't talking about the dog, she was talking about Rory. It would have been cute. and Luke getting so excited over girls soccer was cute.. Emily is stupid. 'wait until your father gets home!' ooopssss... oh man that was good. I cannot wait until next week... except I sort of can just because I know what's going to happen... and I also read (spoilerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, you've been warnedddd) that they offered the guy who plays CHristopher a contract for season 7...I'm really really hoping that doesn't mean what I think it means...They wouldn't, would they? I mean, c'mon almost everyone loves Luke and Lorelai...they wouldn't...

Anyway, next eppy should be a crazy one... Glad to see Rory getting back to normal, and I'm glad Jess was the one who made her do it, I hope he comes back for a couple other eppy's.

Yeahh... so enough of that...Please, review


	10. The End of the Begginning

**Diary**

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I own none of this it's all Amy, etc. **

**Summary: "I'm as happy as Kirk when the Care Bears escape on the rainbow"… Set after Jason and Lorelai break up, Lorelai looks through her diary and finally begins to see what has been right in front of her all this time...**

**A/N: Thank you so much to those of you who have reviewed my story. This is the very last chaper so I'd really appreciate a review. I really hope you guys like this, I hope it isn't too rushed or anything... Please leave good or bad. Thanks**

* * *

It had been two days since the incident at the diner happened. Lorelai had come into the diner once, asked for coffee-to-go, said something about rednecks, tripped over her own foot, fell flat on her face, then she nervously got up and left.

Luke had convinced himself that she was just drunk that night at the diner and that's why she had said all of those things. Lorelai hadn't actually been jealous. Lorelai wasn't jealous of Nicole. Lorelai didn't want to be with him. She had just had too much to drink. That's what he kept telling himself.

Lorelai was nervous. She had come so close the night of Liz and TJ's wedding. She was a breath away from confessing her love to Luke, for the second time- only this time she actually knew about it.

She had seen Luke one time since the wedding. He didn't seem to act any different towards her, but she made a huge fool out of herself when she tripped and fell on her face. She wondered if he knew what she would have said if TJ hadn't interrupted them. She wondered what he would have done if she had said it. Maybe he would have been happy. Maybe he would have kissed her. Maybe he would have said he didn't feel the same. Maybe he would have told her that he only thought of her as a friend.

She knew she couldn't handle disappointment like this. If Luke didn't have the reaction she was looking for, she didn't know what she'd do.

Everyone is town said that he liked her. They all said he had a crush on her. They all said they would be perfect for each other.

And for once, Lorelai agreed with her crazy neighbors.

They _were_ perfect for each other.

But did he think so? Did he actually like her? Has he had a crush on her for the 8 years they've known each other?

No.

If he did, wouldn't he do something? Wouldn't he ask her out or something? Wouldn't he act like it?

Luke thought she was annoying. He thought her eating habits were disgusting and her movie and music addiction were disturbing. He thought she was crazy. He didn't like her- not like that.

If he did, he wouldn't have married Nicole. He wouldn't have moved in with her. He wouldn't have kicked the Sock Man's car.

Then again, why did he always do things for her? Why did he fix her window or build her a chuppah? Why did he let her cry on his shoulder and loan her $30,000?

Because they were friends.

That's it. They were just friends and that's all he ever wanted to be.

She knew she should have been working. She had so much to do. The test run was tonight and they still didn't have doors. People would be arriving in an hour and there was so much to be done.

She couldn't concentrate.

She had millions of lists running through her mind. Things Luke have done that could mean he likes her, and things he's done that could mean he doesn't… It was all so confusing. She wished she knew what he was thinking. However, that could lead to disappointment- a huge disappointment.

She did not like disappointments.

* * *

Luke was there. She watched him walk in the door a moment ago. He had flowers in his hand and he was dressed really nicely.

He didn't see her, though. He looked like he was looking for her, but she couldn't be sure.

Then he saw her, and he caught her staring. _Dammit, Lorelai._

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." She told him, trying her hardest not to blush.

"These are for you." He smiled handing her the flowers.

"Oh, thank you. They're beautiful." She said smiling.

"No problem." He told her.

"Soo… You came." She stated.

"I told you I was." He said.

"Oh, well I know… I just- I just didn't… Well, I… I- I, um… You know, there's your door so you can just follow it up to your room." She told him once she saw the doormen carrying his door up the stairs.

"Uh… OK. Are you sure you're OK?" He asked.

"Oh… Oh, yeah, I'm fine." She told him.

"OK." He said before turning and going up to his room.

She sighed and then mentally kicked herself for being so stupid.

* * *

Lorelai was standing in the kitchen watching Sookie put the finishing touches on her dessert.

"You OK, Lorelai?" Sookie asked her friend.

"What? Oh, I'm fine." Lorelai told her, still staring at the floor.

"You seem like you're 500 hundred miles away." She said.

"No, I'm fine."

"You look very nervous."

"Nope. I'm really OK."

"Alright." Sookie said. "Hey, did I tell you what happened?" Sookie said giggling a little bit.

"No. What happened?"

"Well, you know how Babette and Miss Pattie are in love with the robs? They won't take them off. They insist on wearing them the entire time." Sookie explained.

"I know." Lorelai said.

"Well… Babette was walking into the dinning room and her bathrobe slipped a little bit, giving Luke, who was definitely in the wrong place at the wrong time, quite a view. Poor thing is out there, just staring at his plate, because he's eating at Babette and Pattie's table… Hey, why didn't you put him with you and Rory?" Sookie asked.

"Oh, I don't know." Lorelai said.

"Are you guys fighting?" Sookie asked her.

"No, no, we aren't fighting."

"Then what's going on?"

"I um… I like Luke." Lorelai told her best friend.

Sookie stared at her for a moment, her jaw practically touching the ground, and her eyes so wide she might as well join the cast of South Park.

"You what?" She asked again.

"I like Luke." Lorelai repeated.

Sookie squealed and starting jumping up and down, clapping her hands together.

"I knew it would happen! I knew it! You and Luke… ooh you guys are so perfect for each other. I can't believe it's finally happened! …Oh, how was the sex?" Sookie asked, finally calming down a little bit.

"There was no sex!" Lorelai said.

"What? Why not? Can't he-"

"I'm sure he can." Lorelai said cutting her off.

"Well than why not? And if you're together than why aren't you sitting together? Are you trying to hide it from the town? Like a secret relationship? How romantic." Sookie said with a sigh.

"Sookie." Lorelai stated.

"And why didn't you tell me?" Sookie continued. "Does Rory know? Oh, wait, of course, Rory knows. Is she excited? I bet she was excited. Luke has always been like a Dad to her." Sookie said.

"Sookie, Luke and I aren't together."

"What?" Sookie asked.

"We aren't together." Lorelai repeated.

"But you just said-"

"No, I didn't. I just said I liked him." Lorelai told her. "I don't know how he feels."

"Well, go ask him." Sookie instructed.

"I can't do that."

"Why not? Of course he likes you Lorelai." Sookie said.

"No he doesn't."

"Stop being so blind." Sookie said.

"Sookie, he thinks I'm crazy… and annoying. He thinks I'm just some crazy coffee addict that watches too many movies and makes stupid jokes that he doesn't understand and-"

"Lorelai, stop it." Sookie said before she could finish. "He likes you. All those things you think he doesn't like about you… Those are some of the things that he loves about you. You're crazy if you can't see it. It's been there this entire time. He's been here- right in front of you- this entire time. He's just been waiting for you to notice."

"I noticed." Lorelai said softly.

"Good, now go let him know that."

"How?"

"I don't know. Go do something cute."

Sookie practically pushed her into the dining room. She spotted Luke in the corner, staring at his plate just like Sookie said.

She walked over to his table. "Hey, how's everything here?" She asked nicely.

"Oh, just wonderful, doll. These robes… They're practically orgasmic." Babette told Lorelai.

Lorelai laughed a little bit. "What's wrong with him?" She asked gesturing towards Luke.

"Oh, poor thing. My bathrobe slipped earlier and his poor eyes couldn't take it. He's been staring at his salad ever since."

"I like salad." Luke said.

"It's a very pretty salad, Luke." Lorelai said smiling. He looked up at her and returned the smile.

"Hey, do you uh- wanna come sit with me and Rory? I'm pretty sure she's really sick of Jackson's baby talk by now and would love some adult conversation. We can talk about the green house effect or how good-looking those tomatoes or-"

"Go on, honey. It's almost 8 o'clock, we should head up to bed, anyway." Miss Pattie said.

"Yeah, Morey tends to do his best work around 8 o'clock… Hey, doll, if we start getting a little too loud, just bang on the walls, alright? Sometimes I just can't contain myself." Babette told Luke.

"Let's go." Luke said practically leaping out of his seat.

"OK." Lorelai giggled and then led him to the table that Rory, Jackson, and Davey were sitting at.

The two sat down next to each other.

"Davey, did you go poo-poo?" Jackson asked. "Do you need to change your diapey?" He asked.

"So Luke, about those tomatoes…" Lorelai laughed, glancing at Rory who had a huge grin on her face. She really hoped Luke didn't notice. _Mann, what ever happened to those telepathic mother- daughter waves? Maybe they only work with twins… Stupid Rory, you are being too obvious!_

"This is really great Lorelai." Luke said.

"What?" She asked.

"The Inn. It's beautiful. You did a really great job." He said.

"Thanks." She smiled. "I couldn't have done it without you." She told him.

He shrugged off the compliment like expected and started picking at his food.

"Davey, your stinky!" Jackson told his son. "I'm going to go change his diaper." Jackson announced to the table.

"You know, I think I'm going to go make sure Michel isn't burying Taylor in a ditch somewhere." Rory said getting up.

"Are you sure you want to-" Lorelai began.

"I'll be right back." Rory smiled.

"Bye." Lorelai and Luke said in unison.

"So… How are Liz and TJ liking married life?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, TJ still hasn't gotten over his obsession with tights. He wears them to bed and out in public, he bought a pair in almost every color you could imagine. Did you know they sell salmon colored stockings?" He asked.

"No…" Lorelai said dramatically.

"Yeah. What a random color." Luke said.

"So TJ has salmon colored stockings?" Lorelai laughed.

"Liz is thinking of sending him to somebody." Luke said.

"Stockings Addicts Anonymous?" Lorelai quipped.

"Something like that." He said with a smile.

Lorelai just smiled back, trying to fight the butterflies in her stomach.

"Hey Luke, Kirk wants me to ask you if you remember the plan? He says it's a 'guy thing'" Rory said as she approached her mother and Luke.

"Tell him, I remember." Luke said with a classic, Luke eye-roll.

"Sure." Rory said. "Carry on." She smiled and left the two alone again.

"What's that about?" Lorelai asked Luke.

"Oh, Kirk has night terrors." Luke said.

"OK?" She said.

"It's nothing. I'm just suppose to make sure he doesn't kill Lulu in his sleep or something."

Before she had the chance to say something witty and cute back to him, something called out to her.

"Lorelai."

She froze when she heard him calling her name. She knew exactly who it was. She hesitated before turning around and facing him.

"Jason." She practically whispered.

"Lorelai." He stated again. "We should talk."

"Jason, I'm a little busy. I'm kind of running an Inn here." She told him.

"You're eating dinner." He pointed out.

"There are people starving in Japan, I wouldn't want this food to go to waste." She told him.

"Lorelai." He said.

"C'mon Jason, think of the little girl sitting on the sidewalk in Japan, wearing rags, and… and she hasn't showered since last week when she walked into a McDonalds and stuck her head in the bathroom sink… I don't think she'd appreciate it if she knew Lorelai Gilmore threw away her perfectly good, delicious, food that she –the little Japanese girl -would have listened to Britney Spears on repeat for hours or made out with Michael Jackson or watched _Gigili _over and over for the rest of her life… if she could have just had that food. I _have_ to eat it. Think of that little girl… She had to shower in a McDonalds sink." Lorelai babbled on. Luke let out a small laugh, but Jason wasn't so amused.

"Please, let's talk."

"Jason, I'm busy." She insisted.

"Please… I saw you talking to him." Jason said pointing at Luke.

"Well, Luke's never sued my father." Lorelai told him.

"Lorelai… Please, that's what I want to talk to you about." He said.

"Jason, go away, OK?" She asked.

"I'm not leaving. I'll sit in that chair all night…" He said pointing to a chair in the living room.

"I'll sit there until you talk to me." He said.

"Jason, we have nothing to talk about."

"C'mon, Lorelai. Don't you remember how happy we were? We were so happy." He said.

Lorelai rolled her eyes, sighed, and fixed her eyes on the wall, not wanting to look at him.

"Please? Just 5 minutes?" He begged.

"Fine." She gave in. She knew he wouldn't go away, so she better get it over with, right?

"Excuse me." She said turning to Luke and giving him a slight smile.

"Sure." He told her.

Lorelai followed Jason outside and once they were standing a few feet from the porch, the talking began.

"Lorelai, I'm not going to sue your father." Jason said.

"That doesn't even matter anymore, Jason." Lorelai said.

"Lorelai, c'mon. We were so happy. You liked us, remember?" He said.

"Yeah sure, but things got complicated, Jason." She said.

"Well, that's just because your parents found out about us. You were right, they messed things up. Things would have been OK if they didn't know." Jason said.

"They would have had to find out sometime, Jason. If our relationship was going to go anywhere, they would have found out eventually." Lorelai said.

"We can work through it, Lorelai. I don't care what your parents think."

"Jason, my parents aren't the problem."

"My job? Is that the problem?"

"Well, you still don't have a job, right?" Lorelai asked.

"No, but I'll get one."

"Where?" Lorelai asked.

"I have some interviews lined up in Chicago." He said.

"Great Jason, I don't even get why you're here then. Besides the fact that I want nothing to do with you, you're leaving town. Why even bother with this?" She asked.

"You can come with me." He said hopefully.

She looked at him for a moment- completely stunned. "You can't be serious."

"Sure I am. Chicago is a great town. We can start over there, live together, be away from your parents… It could be great for us."

"You can't be serious." Lorelai said again.

"I think I just said that I was." Jason said.

"Jason, I have an Inn, I have a daughter, and I have a life." Lorelai said. _Not to mention the fact that I wouldn't follow you anywhere._

"Lorelai… C'mon, we had something special."

"No, see, you and your creepy dog- that's special. We weren't special. I was kidding myself when I was with you, Jason." Lorelai said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Kirk screamed as he ran out of the door and past Jason and Lorelai, naked. Luke and Lulu had started running after him, but Luke stopped when he saw Lorelai and Jason.

"Kirk! Stop! What are you doing?" Lulu yelled as she ran down the street after him.

"I was just lonely. Luke was married to Nicole and I didn't have anybody, and then you came along and I had a few too many sips from the Fun Flask when I said yes to your date. Then, I guess I just thought that being with somebody- anybody, would be better than being alone." Lorelai continued.

"Should you be worried at all that one of your guests just ran down the street naked?" Jason asked, having completely missed her last comment.

"No." Lorelai answered and then quickly went back on track. "I like Luke, Jason. You and me, we are way, way over. Hell, we were never really started. We were never anything, not to me." She said.

"Lorelai…" He started.

"No, please Jason, please just leave." She begged him.

"Lorelai, I know we can work through this." He said.

"No, we can't. I don't want to." She said.

He nodded, biting his lower lip.

"Please leave, Jason." She asked of him.

"OK." He said softly.

"Thank you." She told him.

"Bye Lorelai." He said before turning around and walking away from her.

Lorelai sat down on the porch steps and stared into space for the few moments, before Luke came and sat beside her.

"Kirk went that way." Lorelai said pointing in the direction Kirk had gone a few minutes before.

"I think Lulu can handle it. She's pretty fast." Luke said.

Lorelai nodded, but then her eyes widened. "You saw Lulu chase after Kirk?" She asked.

He nodded.

"So, you saw me and Jason arguing." Lorelai said.

"Yes." He said.

"You heard us?" She asked.

He nodded.

"You heard me?" She asked squinting her eyes, waiting for his answer.

"Yep." He said.

_Well, this is it. It's all out in the open now. _

She looked up at him, and saw that he was looking at her. His eyes were full of intensity; it almost scared her a little bit. She didn't notice how close they were sitting until he started to lean in towards her, closing up the little space that there was between him.

Before she knew it, his lips were touching hers and he was kissing her. One of his hands was touching her cheek, and the other was brushing her knee. She turned to him, deepening the kiss. She slid one of her hands up to his neck, so her fingers were just touching his jawbone. Her other hand found it's place on his side.

They pulled away to catch their breath. He was still looking deep into her eyes with that same intensity.

"So, you concur?" She asked with a smile.

"Dear God, yes." He told her.

"C'mon." She said standing up and grabbing his hand.

"Where are we going?" He asked her.

"The best room in the house." She said leading him to the room that was supposed to be her mother and father's room, but they had luckily called and cancelled with some ridicoulous excuse about having to be at the house to let the gardener in. C'mon, we all know gardeners work outside. But, now Lorelai was thankful that her parents had cancelled because now their room was available. It was perfect because now, nobody could hear them. She grinned at the thought, giving herself a mental 'dirty.'

When they got inside, Lorelai turned to Luke and started to kiss him again.

"Whoa, whoa, Lorelai… Are- are you sure?" He asked her, pushing her off him.

"Luke." She laughed. "I'm sure." She told him, thinking it was funny that he was so concerned.

"But, uh, don't you have guests and stuff to take care of?" Luke asked making Lorelai start to doubt him a little.

"It's Stars Hollow, they are all in bed by now."

"Don't you think we should go out or something first?" He asked.

"Luke, are you telling me you don't want this?" She gestured at herself.

"No, no, no, no. I'm not saying that. I'm just making sure that you want… this." He told her.

"I do." She assured him.

"I just don't want you to regret this is in the morning." Luke told her sweetly.

Lorelai sighed, and smiled at the man beside her. _Yup, he's definitely what I want. _

"I won't. I promise." She told him sincerely. "I've wanted this- us, for a long time, it just took me a while to figure it out." She said.

He nodded.

"I'm sure, Luke." She told him.

Then, he leaned in again and began to kiss her. It was even more magical than before. She kissed him back, with even more passion and even more certainty than she had before.

Neither of them ever wanting to stop.

* * *

"Mmmm…" Lorelai said as she moved closer to Luke and began spooning with him. "I know this is so cliché, but… last night was amazing." She said, looking up at him now.

"It was." He agreed, putting his fingers through her hair.

"I could definitely get used to doing that every night." Lorelai smiled.

"Me too." Luke told her.

"So, does this mean…?"

"I hope so." Luke said.

"Good." Lorelai smiled.

"Good." Luke nodded.

"Do you think anybody noticed we weren't in our rooms last night?" Lorelai asked.

"It's Stars Hollow, of course they did."

"What do you think they'll say?"

"I don't really care." He assured her.

"Me either." She said confidently.

"What time is it?" She asked him.

He turned over and looked at the clock that sat on the night table. "6:38" He told her.

"I better get up. I'm supposed to help and stuff, you know, get ready for breakfast." She said, really not wanting to get up and leave Luke.

"Yeah." He said, not wanting her to leave.

He watched her get up and slowly put her clothes from last night on. She went into the bathroom, fixed her hair, and make up a little bit. Then she sat on the bed beside him.

"Bye." She told him softly.

"Bye." He said, wishing she would stay.

She leaned in and kissed him softly, making it last longer than it should have, but not as long as they wanted it to.

"I'll see you later?" She asked.

"Tonight?" He asked.

"Tonight." She nodded.

"I'll pick you up at 7?"

"Oooh, where are you taking me?" She teased.

"It's a surprise." He told her.

"Mmmkay." She replied, and then gave him a quick peck on the lips before leaving. It was surprising how normal this felt. She expected it to be a little awkward. Her and Luke had been friends for 8 years, and now they were crossing that line and becoming more than friends. She thought it would be a little awkward. But it wasn't, it wasn't awkward at all.

She practically skipped up the steps of the Dragonfly, she was so happy. She had Luke. She had Luke. She couldn't say it enough times. She'd never get sick of saying it. Luke, Luke, Luke. He was all hers.

She opened the door to the Dragonfly and saw Michel.

"You know, it's a huge fashion no-no to wear the same outfit two days in a row." Michel said in his funny French accent that made you want to laugh every time he opened his mouth.

"I'm changing, don't worry, Michel." She said in almost a singsong voice. He frowned at her happy mood and then continued to walk to the front desk.

Lorelai walked up to her room, going two steps at a time. She opened the door to find Rory making her bed.

"You know that's what we pay the maids for." Lorelai told her.

"Well somebody got lucky last night." Rory grinned.

Lorelai blushed a little bit and then walked towards the closet to find the outfit she planned for today.

"Your wearing the same outfit, your hair is messed up, you look like you slept in your make up, and your shirt is inside out. Plus, your practically glowing." Rory observed.

"Man, you and Nancy Drew would make a great team." Lorelai said.

"So… I want details." Rory said.

"Do you really want details?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes."

"OK, well… I didn't have a ruler but I'm pretty sure that Luke was-"

"Ah, God! Stop it!" Rory said.

"You asked." Lorelai grinned.

"So, you and Luke?" Rory asked.

Lorelai nodded and smiled. "Me and Luke." She confirmed.

"Wow." Rory said.

"I know." Lorelai said.

"Does it feel weird?" Rory asked.

"Not at all." Lorelai said.

Rory smiled at the sight in front of her. Her mother was so happy, happier than she had ever seen her before. She was much happier than she had been when she was engaged to Max, or the time she thought her and Chris had finally worked things out. She was so happy.

"Mom." Rory said.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"You seem happy." Rory smiled.

"I am. I'm really happy."

* * *

Lorelai walked out of her and Rory's room to find Babette and Miss Pattie standing in the hallway.

"Hey, doll." Babette smiled.

"Hi, Babette." Lorelai said.

"You didn't come in last night." Babette said.

"And Luke didn't go in his room until about 20 minutes ago." Miss Pattie said.

"Oh, well…" Lorelai didn't have enough time to think of an excuse.

"You two finally did it didn't you?" Babette asked. "I knew you would! I mean his butt and your body. You two are perfect lovers." Babette said.

Lorelai giggled a little bit at the remark.

"Is it true? Are you two together?" Miss Pattie asked.

"Well… uh…." Lorelai stammered.

"Your both glowing, Lorelai. You can't hide it from us, you're glowing so much, I might as well put you two around my neck on the Fourth of July." Babette said.

_Eh, what the hell… _"We're together." Lorelai told them.

"Ohhh!" The two women jumped up and hugged her.

"Took you long enough!" Miss Pattie chimed in.

"Yeah, yeah." Lorelai said.

"What's everybody doing?" Luke asked as he turned the corner and found the three women standing in the hallway.

"I was just telling them about your measurements… Now they wanna ride." Lorelai nudged him.

"Aw, jeez Lorelai." He said.

She giggled. "I'm kidding, but they know… about us, I mean, not your measurements. I wouldn't tell anybody that, I wouldn't want tons of hot girls all over _my_ man." Lorelai told him.

Luke smiled at her.

"You wanna go get some breakfast?" Luke asked.

"Let's go." She said.

* * *

She walked into her house, dropping her duffle bag at the door and hanging up her coat. She walked upstairs and opened up her closet right away.

It was only 6 o'clock, but she couldn't wait. Normally, she wouldn't start getting ready until the time her date was supposed to pick her up. She was always late, but she wasn't going to be tonight. For Luke, she would be early. This was different. This could be _it_.

She looked through her closet, trying to find the perfect '1st date with Luke' dress. When she finally settled on a light blue dress and her navy heels, she lied down on her bed, waiting for seven o'clock to roll around.

She turned over in her bed and reached over for that big, pink, book. She hadn't looked at it in three days. She had finished reading the whole thing, now she just had to finish writing in it. She flipped to the last page, grabbed a pen and began writing.

_June 7th_

_I'm not really sure where to begin. I guess I should mention that Jason and I broke up a few weeks ago. I realize now, that he meant nothing to me. He was just, somebody. I was afraid of being alone. Rory was at Yale, Luke was married, Sookie had a family. I was alone, and he was interested. I guess I sort of convinced myself to like him; I convinced myself that I was happy with him. He threatened to sue my father, and that was the end. I dumped him, and then I started reading this diary. I guess you could say I saw a pattern. I finally saw what was right in front of me, what I was too blind, stupid or afraid to see before. Luke. I saw Luke. I like Luke. I could love Luke. Luke could be it. He could be the one. _

_It's a long, complicated, confusing story as to how we got together. Basically, he sort of invited me to his sister's wedding, and then I almost told him how I felt, but TJ interrupted us with his game of hide-and-seek and his elephant joke. Then, he showed up at the test-run and Sookie convinced me to go for it. Then, Jason showed up and I bitched him out and told him that I liked Luke. At the time, Kirk ran out naked and Luke was chasing after him (long, long, story) and he heard what I said. So, he kissed me and I kissed him back. Then we had sex. And it was amazing, the best I've ever had… seriously. It was like those hot sex scenes in the movies only 20 times better. Who would have thought? Good ol' Luke?_

_I haven't even been with him for 24 hours and already I know this is something. It's definitely something. It's something really, really good. It's like eating candy and then being sad because you've finished it, but then looking down at your sweater and seeing there's still a ton that's stuck to your shirt- good. I'm so happy. I don't know how he makes me so happy, but he does. I'm as happy as Kirk is when he watching the 2nd Care Bear movie and the Care Bears escape on the rainbow. I'm as happy as Taylor when he gets his favorite hand lotion at half price. Enough comparisons, we get the picture, don't we?_

_I'm not going to screw up this time. I'm not going to mess things up with Luke. It's Luke. Sweet, caring, ice-bringing, chuppah-building, Luke. He means the world to me. I just wish I had seen it all sooner._

_It's been right here all this time. Everyone pointed it out to me. Everyone told me it was all right there. _

_I hate that it took me this long to notice. But, at least we can finally be together._

_I seriously can't believe I'm writing on the last page of my diary. I remember the very first day I wrote in this. At the beginning of this thing, I was wondering if Rory would look like me, if she would have some of my mannerisms. I remember how I wondered where I would be when I wrote in the last page. It only took me 25 years to get to the last page, but whatever. _

_At the beginning of this thing, I never thought that in 25 years I'd be this happy. I never thought I'd be here, with the perfect kid, my dream job, a house, a guy like Luke. He truly is amazing. It's all amazing. _

_I'm almost done with this… I don't know what I should say. What should be my last parting note? Maybe I don't really need one._

_It's weird, now that it's completely filled up, the big, pink, book doesn't seem so intimidating anymore. At least there's one New Year's resolution that I actually came through with, even if it did take 25 years. _

_I'm going out with Luke tonight. I'm never early on dates, but tonight I will be. Tonight is different. Luke is different. Luke's the one. _

_Lorelai_

And with that, she set her pen down, shut the big, pink, book, and got up from her bed. She picked up the dress she had picked out began to get ready.

She was finally going on a date with Luke. She finally opened up her eyes and saw everything that had been sitting in front of her for 8 years.

She turned on her radio.

"Show me how you do that trick

The one that makes me scream she said

The one that makes me laugh she said

And threw her arms around my neck

Show me how you do it and I promise you

I promise that I'll run away with you

I'll run away with you"

She could finally enjoy that song again.

She sat on her bed, again and picked up the big, pink, book. It was a strange feeling. The book was done. She had finally finished it, she had finally written in the last page.

The book was done, but she felt as if her life was just beginning. She found Luke. They had been together for less than a day, but she already knew that it was something special. She already knew it was something different, something real.

She opened up her diary and brushed her fingers over the words she had just written. It was as if a chapter of her life had just been finished and now a new one was beginning.

She glanced over to her night table where her To-Do-List still sat. She reached out for it and then scribbled,

_BUY NEW DIARY_

* * *

I'm not too fond of the ending, but whatever. I really hope you guys enjoyed that. It's a nice long chapter and everything.

Please review!

BTW: They aren't talking about having signing the guy who plays Chris for the 7th season and ASP says that his return isn't going to break up with Luke and Lorelai so be happy!

Review and I'll love you forever.


End file.
